My Way Home
by Carrie7
Summary: A girl from England finds herself whisked away to Middle Earth where she travels with the Fellowship on a parrilous journey to prove herself. Second Chapter coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

__

Authors note: The fan fiction you are about to read was comprised of parts of the book, The Fellowship of the Ring, and the movie. Please do not complain to me about the parts mixing and the parts that I may have left out. They were all intentional, and I did not hold true to the book some of the time. Please note that Olivia's presence altered what the characters may have said or done due to the fact that she was not in the books or the movie. Sorry if I've misspelled everthing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. But I do own Olivia, and everything she says. 

They say home is where the heart is. I agree whole-heartedly. I live in London, England and I love where I live. Or at least where used to. I used to go to movies with my friends, and play video games with my older brother who came home from college every once and a while to see us. I used to read books by the fire in cozy pajamas on rainy days. Life was normal. It was a Wednesday evening, if I recall correctly, and I was sitting in my room doing my homework. A five-paragraph essay for Mr. Cunningham, and it was due the next day, I expect (I remember feeling rushed and stressed out.) Finally overcome by weariness, I set my homework aside, and got into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and took my contacts out. I climbed into bed throwing the cool bedclothes over myself. I was beginning to fall asleep when a warm wind blew in my room. My eyes snapped open and I looked around for the source of it. Still, pretty creeped out, I started to drift off to sleep when it happened again. I sat up in bed. There was a voice upon the wind that comforted me slightly. I did not understand it at first, but the words became clearer. _Olivia...my chosen one..._ My vision blurred and then went totally black and I remembered no more.

When I came to, my head was spinning and I felt an unrelenting urge to cry. I brushed myself off and looked around me. It was beautiful, I won't deny it, but just the fact that it was so much different than what I was used to made my stomach churn in panic. There were hills with small round doors and windows. The dwellings had astonishing gardens of flowers and trees. I walked along the dirt road wondering where I should go, for I knew no one and I had no place to stay. As I pondered this ominous thought, I ran into an elderly man (I had no hope of determining his age.) I fell down scraping my knee beneath my pajama bottoms (which were flowered with hearts, and very out of place.)

"I am so sorry." I said massaging my knee.

"Don't be. It happens to everyone one once in a while." he said offering a hand to help me up. I took it and got to my feet. "What is your name?"

"Olivia." I told him.

"You look startled.," he said.

"I am, but it's an extremely long story, and I'd rather not tell it now. Do you know where I could stay for a while?" I asked.

"There is an inn up the rode." he said. "And you might try to blend in a bit." he said with a slow grin and a wink. I turned to ask him how I was expected to do that when everyone seemed to be nearly half my size, but he was gone. I frowned and headed down the road until the burrows and buildings took their place. I passed a man with dark gray hair. He was pushing a cart of potatoes, and he had the hairiest feet I had ever seen. My jaw dropped slightly. I shook my head and spoke up. 

"Excuse me, sir?" I said timidly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you mind directing me to the inn?" I questioned.

"You're a little tall for a hobbit, ain't yeh?" he said looking me up and down.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Never mind that. It's down this main street a ways. Tell 'em the Gaffer sent you." he said.

"Alright, thank you." I said. 

"Kids're getting more queer everyday." mumbled the Gaffer. I chewed on my already unnaturally short nails as I entered the inn. Everything seemed to get taller by the second. The people in the pub all stopped and looked at me. 

"Uh..." I said instantly beginning to sweat. "T-the Gaffer sent me. Said you had rooms here?" I stammered. My pants were getting looser and looser until they dropped around my ankles. I quickly pulled them back up and blushed red. The Landlord barked a laugh at me along with everyone else in the inn.

"Old Ham, eh?" said the Landlord. "Right. Come upstairs with me." 

"Yessir." I said. He led me to a room at the top of some stairs. I gripped the waist of my paints. My shirt was becoming tent-like and I was starting to panic.

"Who should I say is here if they ask for you?" he asked.

"Olivia." I said trying to roll up my sleeve and hold onto my pants at the same time.

"Olivia what?" He asked. "A last name would be helpful."

"It's Thorn." I said." Olivia Thorn."

"Alright, lass. How long are you intending to say?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry to say that I have no money with me." I said blushing a bit.

"It's on me, lass." he said unlocking the door. I went inside and thanked him. I let go of my pants and they fell to the floor. I looked in the bathroom mirror, and my reflection looked back. Dark gray eyes, dark brown hair. But then I noticed something different. My ears were pointed, I had a rather large gap between my teeth, and my hair had become curly. I picked at the gap between my front teeth, a knot forming in my stomach. I looked down at my feet. They were furry and far larger than they had been. Just like everyone else's. I was of course very panicked. How would you feel if you'd shrunk two feet and had hair covering your feet? If I should ever get home, they'd see me this way, and what then? I'd be laughed out of town, that's what. I wanted to get to sleep, but it wasn't quite dark yet, and worry weighed heavily on my heart.

When I woke up, sun was shining through the open window, and the smell of late summer wafted through it. I felt better than the night before, and that was certain. I searched around in the bedside table drawers and found some clothes. They were all men's, but I didn't mind at all. I put on some dark brown breeches, and a baggy white shirt that's sleeves went past my hands a little. I slipped on a dark green knitted vest. My clothes were all too big to wear, so I left them in a dark corner of the closet. I went downstairs and again everyone stopped to look at me. 

"I see you're awake." observed the Gaffer who was sitting down for some breakfast and a good chat with his friends. I nodded. 

"Peculiar one you brought in, this time, eh, Ham?" said one of them. 

"She's polite enough." he said. "Come over here and have a seat." he said. I sat down in a chair timidly.

"She, eh?" laughed one of them elbowing his friend. "Hey, lass, why you dressed like one of us men, eh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"There wasn't any other clothes in there." I said. 

"Where are your own clothes?" asked another.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. 

"Let off, lads." said the Gaffer. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like old Bilbo's party? It's coming up this afternoon. Always was one to throw a good party, Bilbo. Not the best hobbit in the Shire, but he's always good with the kids." said the Landlord. There was that word again. Hobbit. I thought to myself. All the towns inhabitants so far were these furry-footed creatures, so maybe that's what I was. A hobbit.

"You got an invitation, lass?" asked Ham. "You should drop by and see it."

"I'll think about it..." I mumbled. I had no idea where to find this Bilbo or his party. There was another younger looking hobbit in the group and he was looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say, 'what?' and he looked away. 

"Oh, have you not met my son, Samwise?" asked the Gaffer giving Samwise a hearty slap on the back. The hobbit that was looking at me smiled weakly. I stuck out my hand for him to shake it.

"I'm Olivia." I said.

"Sam." he said. I nodded and got up.

"I think I best be off." I said.

"Where are you off to, I wonder?" asked the Landlord. 

"Don't know yet." I said. "Thanks for the room." I said as I left. 

"Any time, lass." he said. As I walked down the lane I stared at my enormous furry feet and didn't take the time to notice the cart coming straight at me. I looked up and gasped. The horse was huge and so was the tall man sitting atop the cart. He seized the reins and the horse came to a stop.

"Does this happen to you often?" he asked.

"Not usually." I said, quite ashamed of myself. It was the same old man from the day before. "I didn't catch your name last time."

"That is because I never gave it to you. It is Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard of the good sort, and I see that you have been able to fit in a little better." he said.

"Yes...and no. I'm the same as everyone now, but they all made fun of me because I dressed like a man." I said. "Did you do this to me? Being a wizard, and all."

"I did." he said. I smiled. 

"It's not so bad, I guess." I said squinting in the sunlight.

"Hop on." said Gandalf. "I'll take you to Bag End. I'm sure you've heard about Bilbo's party this evening?"

"I have, yes. But I'm afraid I wasn't given an invitation, so I won't be attending." I said as I climbed up to the seat next to Gandalf. I sighed. I was so at ease, like I had lived there all my life. The cart bumped along in the warm sunshine. A breeze ruffled my hair a bit. "It's strange, this place. I can't really find the word for it...welcoming, perhaps. It's like coming home from a journey. Like I haven't seen it in years, but I'm glad that I'm home, so to speak. I hope that I'm making sense." I added hastily.

"Quite a lot of sense, yes. And I suppose that's natural in your situation." he said.

"But what is my situation, Gandalf? I don't remember my family or friends, but I know I had some. I must have. But it seems like a memory, or a dream. Maybe it is." I said thoughtfully. "Maybe I just dreamed I didn't live here and it was so lifelike I began to think it was true."

"You are not from here, child, and that is a fact. But I hope you feel comfortable here." he said. "Because you will be staying for a long while."

"Why is that? Can't you just send me back?" I asked.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple, Olivia. You see, I did not bring you here. I knew that you were coming and that I must aid you, but that is all that I know. I do not know how to send you back, but I know you will have to choose one day." said Gandalf.

"It will be a hard decision, won't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be. For already you have grown fond of the Shire. I see it in your eyes when you look around here. You're eyes say clearly 'I am home' but your mind is not sure." said Gandalf.

"You're right in saying so." I said. "I have only been here a day and a half, after all." I paused. "There is another problem as well. I don't know anybody, so how will I ever get comfortable if I have no friends?"

"You will make friends, Olivia. Tonight you shall come to the party as my guest." said Gandalf.

"I really shouldn't, you know. They're not expecting me." I said.

"They will not be expecting half the people that arrive, I expect, so one extra will do no harm." said Gandalf.

"You remind me of my grand-dad, only now I think I shall always think of him as you. I cannot remember his face, or his voice, nor those of my family or friends, as I have said." Gandalf laughed.

"Well, you just have fun at the party tonight. People are already putting things up I see." he said as we neared a hobbit hole that was more cheerful looking than the others. Hobbits were milling about setting up decorations and erecting tents. "Well go on! Make some friends!"

"It's hardly that easy, Gandalf, and I think you know it." I chuckled.

"Your late." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see the boyish face of another hobbit. 

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." said Gandalf. They looked at each other seriously for a second and then started laughing. Frodo leaped onto the cart and hugged Gandalf. 

"I missed you!" cried Frodo.

"How is your dear old uncle, hmm?" asked Gandalf.

"He's a little on edge, you know." said Frodo sitting down between Gandalf and me. "All the relatives trying to get something out of Bilbo's leaving." 

"Ah yes. Quite rude, those Sacksville-Bagginses." said Gandalf. "Oh, Frodo, this is Olivia." he said introducing me.

"Hello." said Frodo cheerfully. 

"Hi." I said shaking his hand. He seemed to be studying me for a second. Then he acted as if he was going to say something but thought better of it. 

"You know, Gandalf," said Frodo. "Until you came along, we Bagginses were very well respected. Then you sent Bilbo off to fight a dragon." Gandalf chuckled.

"I had hardly any part of Bilbo's adventure." He said with a smile. 

"But ever since then you've been labeled as a disturber of the peace." said Frodo very matter-of-factly. Little hobbit children ran behind the cart trying to catch up crying out Gandalf's name in excitement. They seemed disappointed when Gandalf didn't acknowledge them in the least. A firework exploded from the back of the cart and the children cheered. I smiled, happy to be there. 

"Run along you two. There is a lot to be done." said Gandalf. We hopped off the cart into the grass by the side of the narrow dirt road. 

"I like him a lot." I said to Frodo. "He's really nice."

"He is." said Frodo nodding with a smile. "So what are you? Boffin? Grubb? Proudfoot?" he asked me.

"I don't follow you..." I said slowly.

"Is that your last name?" he asked.

"Oh, no. It's Thorn." I said nodding.

"I don't believe I know any Thorns..." said Frodo thinking.

"You wouldn't. I'm not from around here." I said. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl rolling a keg.

"Excuse me sir," she said a little breathlessly as if she was flirting.

"Ma'am," I corrected uncomfortably. 

"Oh, yes..." the girl said. "Will you please give me a hand with these?" she asked sounding rather disappointed. She rolled a keg of ale over to me and we rolled them under a tent after saying goodbye to Frodo. 

"Listen," I said. "I need a dress. Now I hate to say it, because I'm really not a dress person, but I'm getting tired of being mocked."

"Well, sure, I've got lots of dresses. Why didn't you ask in the first place?" she asked. "I live right down the lane, not five minutes from here. I'm Rosie Cotton." she said.

"Olivia Thorn." I replied.

"Well now, isn't that an interesting name? I'm not trying to insult you. It's rather unusual, but it's pretty." said Rosie.

"Thank you." I said.

"You look an awful lot like Mr. Frodo." she said. "I thought you might've been related to him. From the back, I mean."

"You think so? I didn't notice." I said.

"He's the nicest hobbit you'll ever meet. His friend Sam is a real cute one." she said. I had to keep myself from laughing. Sam was nice from what I'd seen of him, but I didn't find him attractive. Maybe a little in his own way, but it never really occurred to me. We got to her hobbit hole and she led me to her room. She went through a trunk at the foot of her bed. "How about this one?" she asked holding up a red dress.

"Red isn't my color." I said trying to sound polite.

"This how about this? It's nice and plain, easy to blend in." she said, holding up a blouse, a dark brown skirt and a lighter brown vest that was laced in the front.

"Perfect." I said. I went into the restroom and put in on. The blouse sleeves were driving me absolutely mad, so I rolled them up to my elbows. "Thank you so much." I said.

"Not a problem, really." she said. "If you want to, you can keep that one. I don't wear it very often because I like to stand out, but that's just me."

"I couldn't keep it..." I started to say.

"Oh, you must! Can't get enough dresses I always say." she said. 

"Thank you again!" I said feeling better about myself. I walked back the party without Rosie. (She said she had to powder herself.) Now wearing a dress is one thing, but when it comes to things like 'powdering' I'm lost. I continued my search, my bundle of old clothes in my arms. I wasn't exactly sure of where to put them. I found a tree with branches low to the ground and climbed up. I sat on a particularly large branch that had a nice view of the yard where many hobbits erected pavilions.

"Oi, miss!" cried someone from below. The voice was boyish and slightly high pitched. I looked down to see two boys looking up at me.

"What?" I called down.

"What're you doing in that tree?" asked the other one.

"Enjoying the nice weather. What are you doing on the ground?" I asked grinning.

"Trying to find something to do." they said.

"May I join you?" I asked. They looked at each other surprised.

"If you want to!" called up the first. I climbed down and brushed myself off.

"So what's your name?" asked the second.

"Olivia Thorn." I said.

"I'm Merry and he's Pippin," said the second one.

"Merry?" I asked. 

"It's only a nick name." he said. "My real name's Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"_Oh_! Merry and in happy, right?" I asked.

"That's right." he said.

"Yes, and I'm Peregrin Took." said Pippin.

"I think I'll just call you Merry and Pippin." I said nodding.

"Everyone does." said Pippin. "Let's go find something to eat."

"Right." said Merry. Gandalf caught us on the way into Bag End. 

"Trying to steal some food?" asked Gandalf.

"Well, erm..." started Pippin.

"We're really hungry!" said Merry.

"There will be plenty of food at the party." said Gandalf. He turned to me. "I see you've met our own Merry and Pippin."

"Yes." I said as they walked away grumbling. "They seem nice."

"I told you that you would make friends. By the look of it you have four; Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and who ever loaned you that dress." said Gandalf.

"That was Rosie Cotton, and she gave me the dress." I said. "It's rather comfortable, too." I added. The afternoon went by and there was still no sign of Merry or Pippin. Frodo supposed they went to raid farmer Maggot's crop. We met up with Sam, who I already knew. The party started and Gandalf's fireworks were a major success. There was dancing in which I was quite reluctant to do. Frodo and Pippin pushed Merry towards me. I caught his hand, my cheeks reddening.

"We meet again." I said loudly over the music and the uproar.

"Yep." he cried back. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. We escaped the crowd of dancing hobbits with a great effort. Pippin follow us and decided that he and Merry were going to do a drinking game. Merry accepted. I watched as they sang a song with hand motions and the winner got to have a drink. After five of these games, I requested they teach me. They laughed and said I could.

"You're the first girl that has ever tried." said Pippin. They taught me the song and the hand motions and I promptly started to beat Merry. My head started to pound.

"I gotta stop, or I'm going to throw up." I said finally. My stomach made a sickening lurch and I threw up on the grass. Merry and Pippin laughed and patted me on the back. 

"You're different from the other girls around here. They don't drink." said Pippin. "Or climb trees, or any of the fun stuff."

"I'll do just about anything to get a laugh out of someone." I admitted.

"Really?" asked Merry.

"Really." I said. Soon they had me staggering to the back of Gandalf's cart. People's voices steadily became louder as the alcohol set in.

"Which one?" asked Pippin.

"The big one!" hissed Merry.

"Would you guys be quiet, or we'll get caught!" I said a little too loud. Their voices were echoing inside my head.

"Now look what you've done, Pippin!" he said steadying me.

"Me? It was you who invited her for a drink!" said Pippin defensively. He grabbed a firework. "This one?"

"That's the one." Merry said nodding with excitement in his eyes. They took it into a nearby tent while I waited outside leaned against a tree.

"I am never...drinking anything again..." I said stupidly. I felt slow and dumb. Suddenly I heard a defining blast from the tent and a great dragon of flames erupted out of it. I fell to my knees clutching my pointed ears. I heard people screaming as it went up, but then it exploded, making my ears ring even more. Gandalf sent them to wash dishes, and he sent me inside to get a cold shower and some rest. I let the cold water beat down on my throbbing head. It hurt to think about anything at all. I heard to door open and I didn't look up.

"I'm very drunk and I need this shower, so if you wouldn't mind giving me a little privacy..." I started. 

"I'm not looking, I just wanted to give you a towel." said Frodo's voice.

"Not so loud!" I cried, his voice echoing painfully in my ears. I got out and dried off and put my blouse on, getting the buttons mixed up. I flopped down on the bed in a guest bedroom just off the main hallway. I left my skirt and my vest in the bathroom on the floor, but I wasn't even thinking of that. I think I must have slept for about two hours or so, because when I woke up, I heard only Gandalf and Bilbo's voices. The party was defiantly not over, because people were still outside making noise. Things didn't seem so loud anymore, but my head still ached.

"Isn't that a funny thing?" I heard Bilbo's voice murmur distantly. "It's here in my pocket."

"You must leave it to Frodo, Bilbo." said Gandalf. 

"I know, but I've grown so fond of it, you see, and it's rather hard to part with it..." Bilbo stammered. "And besides it's mine. I don't see why I should give it away at all."

"Bilbo, you will put that in this envelope right now, or I shall get angry." Gandalf said in an irritated way.

"You're only trying to steal it, that's what!" cried Bilbo. "But I won't let you steal it! Not my precious..." said Bilbo with surprising malice. 

"What in the world are they talking about?" I muttered, listening with my ear pressed to the door, as their voices got louder.

"Drop it into the envelope." growled Gandalf. "Or I shall get truly angry." There was a pause.

"I am sorry, Gandalf...." he sighed. "I don't know what's come over me."

"The ring has come over you, Bilbo my friend. But it is time to leave it behind." said Gandalf. I heard a _clink_ of metal on wood and the round door of the hole shut. I crept to the bathroom and fixed my blouse and put on my skirt and lace-up vest. 

"What's going on, Gandalf?" I asked. "Where is Mr. Bilbo?"

"He has left and our discussion concerns you not." he said.

"Alright." I said. "You don't supposed there would be any coffee around here, would you?"

"I suppose there would be. Would you like some?" he asked.

"Very much so." I replied and sat down in an am chair. I put my hand to my forhead and sighed. "What happened at the rest of the party?" I asked.

"Not much else. I take it you and those two trouble-makers played a drinking game." he said.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Don't mention drinking, or I think I shall be sick again."

"All right, alright." he said with a chuckle. "You did beat Merry, though. Drank him under the table, you might say."

"Where did he and Pippin go anyway?" I asked.

"They should be washing dishes, but I doubt if they're still there." he said handing me some coffee. I breathed in the sweet scent and drank deeply from the mug. Frodo came in the door.

"Where is Bilbo? Has he gone?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, and he left this with you." said Gandalf handing Frodo an envelope. "Keep it safe."

"I will." said Frodo taking it and stuffing it into his pocket.


	2. chapter one-part two

I stayed at Bag End for a prolonged period in which the exact time or years I am uncertain of. But in that time I had grown immensely fond of the Shire and all my new friends, (mainly Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin). I went on small adventures with Merry and Pippin in Buckland and had lunch out in the garden with Sam and Frodo. All this time I had been borrowing clothes from them all (I asked for ones they didn't want anymore, but they wouldn't hear of it.) Passer-by would just think I was their new friend that went nearly everywhere together, knowing nothing of my gender or my past. I did end up telling them all of my past, or what was left of it in my memory. They all understood and gave me hobbit lessons in which I was to learn songs, history, lore, and how to cook. They claimed that I passed these tests with flying colors the next year. Despite my hatred of alcohol on the night of Mr. Bilbo's party, I had since grown a strong immunity to it's effects and was really starting to like it. 

"So," said Frodo one fall day. "Everything is finally cleared out that Bilbo wanted out, and soon it will be time for me to move out of here."

"You're going to move?" I asked in surprise. It obviously showed a little too much.

"Well, you can come live with me, I suppose." he said, but rather uncomfortably. I couldn't help feeling like he was hiding something.

"Frodo..."I said slowly.

"Yes?" he asked. 

"I can't help not feeling like you aren't telling me about something... I mean you and Gandalf both." I said looking concerned.

"Why do you think Gandalf is hiding something from you?" asked Frodo with unease. 

"On the night of Mr. Bilbo's party I...I heard them talking, or maybe arguing about a ring. And then Gandalf leaves without a trace and hasn't been back until last week when I was kicked out of the parlor so you two could talk alone. And now you're in a hurry to sell Bag End, one of the things you love most. What's going on, Frodo?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. I just can't." he said.

"I will find out." I said slowly.

"But I won't be with one to tell you." said Frodo. "It is too dangerous."

"Have you told the others?" I asked.

"No, I have not." said Frodo. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't find out."

"No promises." I said and turned away. It was autumn then, and the fallen leaves swirled about in the cool wind. The sun was shining in a weak yellow hue that day. I got a pony from the stables and kicked it's sides. He sped off in the direction of Buckland. I needed to talk with Merry and Pippin. I was nearly to the rode out of Hobbiton when I heard my name. I stopped the pony, and he reared knocking me off. When I landed I made a sort of 'oof' sound. I massaged my back with my hand when I go up. I saw Merry and Pippin hiding in a bush.

"Look what you've made me do!" I cried. "D'you know how much that hurt?"

"Keep your voice down!" cried Merry, motioning me to the bush.

"Alright, what is it, and make it quick. I still have to catch that pony, and you're going to help." I said impatiently.

"Have you noticed how shunned we are lately from Gandalf and Frodo's conversations?" asked Pippin.

"Yes, so what's the point?" I asked.

"I know why." said Merry.

"You do, do you? Well let's have it, then." I said sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"A long time ago I was walking this very stretch of road when I saw Bilbo coming up the road. He was still far off, but the Sacksville-Bagginses came onto that road. I hid on the side of the road not wanting them to see me because I ran through their yard the week before making a mess of their garden. Anyway, they were very upset and I didn't want to get lectured, so I jumped in a bush. I watched Bilbo, and he saw them too. He nervously fingered something in his pocket and suddenly, he vanished! I cried out in astonishment, and the S-B's caught me in the bush and lectured me about destroying personal property. But since then Sam's been doing a bit of spy work for us and we know that the ring is actually the One Ring that could unleash Sauron's power. And we also found out that Frodo has to go away to destroy it. That's a very long ways to not have you're friends along with you, so me and Pippin decided we were going to go too." explained Merry.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"Gandalf's ordered him to go along." said Pippin.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Why not? I could be fun." said Pippin. 

"Well, I hardly think it'll be fun." I said. "But it sounds like a good adventure if we come out of it in one piece." I said with a grin.

"I knew you would." said Pippin happily. "You're always a lot more fun than the other girls."

"But we have to tell Frodo that we're coming, and I was thinking when he gets to Crickhollow we'll tell him. He'll already be halfway out the door, so to speak, so he'll have a hard time leaving us behind." said Merry.

"Sounds like a plan. Now come help me catch that pony." I said getting up.

"You lost him!" cried Pippin.

"You made me loose him, now come on!" I said yanking him up by the arm. We chased the pony around for nearly an hour before we jumped on top of him from a low tree branch and stopped him. Pippin fell off the back and got up muttering about his sore back. I rode the pony back the stables and locked the door. 

"Now then." I sighed brushing off my front, which was covered in dirt. "We'd better go help Frodo pack."

"We need a cart first." said Merry. "I can't speak for you two, but I'm not carrying Frodo's things to Crickhollow on foot." 

"Alright, alright, but this time one of you gets to handle the pony." I said. We started down the road to Buckland where we readied a pony and cart to put all of Frodo's belongings in. We returned to Hobbiton in the late evening and Frodo looked relieved as well that he didn't have to do any walking until his big journey. We ate supper before we left, enjoying the last of Bag End. None of us would return for a very long time. After a bit of discussion we decided that Frodo's stuff would go ahead of him, and then Frodo would come shortly after. In all honesty, I think that Frodo was simply trying to buy more time for him to be at Bag End before he went off on his quest. Merry and I took the cart ahead and crossed the Brindywine with it all. By morning, Merry pointed out Brandy hall in which he lived, but probably not most of the time. He was mostly with Pippin out on long walks or stealing vegetables. We unloaded all of Frodo's belongings into the little house at Crickhollow, which was on the edge of the Old Forest. There were a few beds inside the house in which Merry and I spent the night. The next day passed slowly, anxiety welling up inside me. Frodo and the others should have arrived. 

"Well, if they aren't here by sun down, we'll go looking for them." sighed Merry.

"Agreed." I said nodding. But the day faded and the sun set, and there was still no sign of our friends. 

"We should go." said Merry. I packed up the playing cards and we headed towards the door. "Here. Put this on." Merry said tossing me a cloak. "It'll be cold down by the ferry dock." I wrapped it around my shoulders. By the time we reached the river, there was a boat waiting. More of a raft, really, but it looked safe enough. The Brandywine was wide and deep. The ferry dock was only a quarter mile down river, according to Merry. He sat down and rowed. 

"You know, most hobbits won't touch a boat. Most of us can't swim." he said.

"I can swim. Can you?" I asked.

"Yes. I taught myself when I was younger." he said. I nodded. The boat bumped the low dock lightly and we got out. We borrowed two ponies and went up the trail. I heard the sound of a cart and horse's foot falls. When the cart reached us, there was an elderly hobbit driving, and a cart rolling behind him.

"I want Mr. Baggins. Have you seen him?" asked Merry. The old hobbit looked fearful and then with a look like he might have remembered something, cried.

"Mr. Merry!"

"Well, who did you think it was?" said Merry.

"Merry?" asked a muffled voice. Frodo Baggins' face appeared out from under the sheet that was covering the cart. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well you took so long, I thought we should come and see what was wrong." said Merry.

"We ran into some trouble. But it's alright now." said Frodo.

"Come, now, I've got a boat all tied up and everything." said Merry. We went back to the boat, waving goodbye to the old farmer. I was glad to see that they were all alive and well. Half way through the boat ride, I noticed something. I smelled the air. Mushrooms....

"Alright, who's got the mushrooms, and why aren't they sharing?" I asked.

"You can have some, if you want." said Frodo opening up a basket. I took a hot mushroom out and chewed on it.

"Thank you." I said. We proceeded back to Crickhollow where I was glad to sit down. We all had something to eat and then decided that we'd get up and 4:00 to get an early start. No one listened to my objections, so I went to bed early. 

"We have a bit to tell you Frodo." said Merry.

"What?" asked Frodo.

"We haven't been entirely truthful to you." Merry said.

"Oh?" said Frodo.

"Yes. We know you're going away."

"Do you?" asked Frodo.

"Far away." added Pippin.

"Yes. And we can't let you go through with it. We are your friends, Frodo, and we won't let you go into this alone."

"Yes, and we know about the ring as well." I muttered half asleep.

"How do you know about the ring? I thought we'd kept everything very safe." said Frodo.

"I'll tell you how I came upon it. I was walking towards Bag End, when I saw old Bilbo coming up the road. The S.B.s were walking along the same road, and when Bilbo caught sight of them, he pulled the ring out of his pocket, and vanished! Having seen this go on, I decided to tell Pippin about it, and so we started to watch you. Our spy is in fact, in this room right now!" said Merry.

"Well, out with it. I shan't be surprised by anything now." sighed Frodo.

"Come forward, Sam!" cried Merry.

"Sam!" said Frodo.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean nothing of it!" he cried.

"It's really alright. But if you all want to come, I suppose I can't stop you." said Frodo.

"No, you can't. We're with you until the end." he said. 

"And I'm coming too." I sighed drifting into a deep sleep.

It seemed like I barely got into bed before the covers were thrown off me, and Pippin was yelling at me to get up. 

"Go away, I'm sleeping." I groaned.

"You said you were coming." said Pippin.

"It's still dark out!" I said groping for the bedclothes. 

"Come on! Get up!" he said jostling me awake. I sat up.

"Yes, yes, yes, but let me have a quick bath first." I muttered. I went into the bathroom and noticed there were four tubs. The knob for the hot water wouldn't turn properly, and when it did, I accidentally let go and banged my hand on the side of the tub. This made me frustrated, and that is not a good thing for me in the morning. I undressed and filled the tub up. The door swung open.

"You forgot your towel..." Pippin started to say. I covered up and screamed at him to get out. I washed off and got out. I dressed and dried my hair.

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" I shrieked. 

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"I just...forgot that she was a girl...and I barged in..." stammered Pippin. He saw me become furious. "But it's an easy mistake to make! I mean, you don't act like a girl an-and-and..." he stammered, cowering.

"Don't ever do that again." I said, breathing each syllable dangerously. 

"I won't!" he promised. 

"Don't insult any other girls either." I warned.

"Yes sir...ma'am." he said correcting himself with a wince.

"That's good. Truce?" I said extending my hand. 

"Alright." he said shaking my hand. Merry bring back new supplies to stock our packs with. Fatty Bolger, who was to pose as Frodo while we were away, waved us goodbye, and we set out on our ponies. 

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Into the Old Forest." said Merry pointing to the forest in front of us. It looked eerie in the early morning light that was barely hovering above the horizon.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to go in there..." I muttered. "it's not that I'm scared, though...because I'm not..." I said trying to act calm. The forest loomed overhead in a menacing way. The others seemed calm, but I was very nervous. The forests at home certainly didn't make me feel like I did then. "There is something strange about this forest, but I can't put my finger on it." I said.

"Well, they say that the trees are living. Not just growing, but that they can hear you, and they know when you're there." said Merry.

"Have you ever seen them do that?" I asked.

"I've only been a little ways inside, but apparently the trails switch around." explained Merry.

"Then how are we supposed to know if we're going in the right direction?" I asked.

"Try not to raise your voice. They don't like it." said Merry.

"Don't _like_ it?" I asked.

"They can drop branches and pine cones on you." said Merry.

"That makes me feel much better." I said.

"Yes, so I wouldn't say anything that might make them cross, if I were you." warned Merry. We traveled on for a long time, and the trails seemed to be leading us in circles. Pippin had his shoulders hunched as if he was ducking something.

"Oi! You trees! I'm not going to do anything!" he cried suddenly making us all jump. 

"Stop that, Pippin! Remember what I told you!" he said. A large branch fell out of a tree just missing us. We quickened our pace. 

"There, look. We're at the site of the great bon fire." said Merry. It was a huge open field where not one tree grew. Just long grass and shrubs. We continued on through the forest for hours and hours. The trails were always going west- the opposite direction in which we intended to go. 

"We should try to find a way east. That's where the road is, after all." said Frodo.

"The trails just don't go that way." said Merry. I looked around me, and the trees seemed to be getting thicker. 

"I'm really nervous." I said. "When's this forest end?" I asked. A branch fell behind us. "Never mind..." I stammered. The trails were definitely herding us west instead of east.

"It looks like we're heading straight into the heart of the forest." said Merry. "They say that is where all the strangeness comes from..."

"Isn't there a way around?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." said Merry.

"Hurray." I said flatly. I could hear the sounds of rushing water to our right. It was a river, and all of a sudden, I felt very compelled to sleep. "I'm so tired!" I said." I just need a nap...only a little one...wake me in ten minutes..." I groaned. I dismounted and collapsed in the middle of the trail.

"Olivia!" yelled Sam's voice. "Olivia, wake up!"

"What, Sam?" I asked irritably.

"Come quick!" he said. I was jostled awake, so I got up and looked around stupidly. What I saw next really woke me up. Pippin was gone, and Merry's legs were sticking out of a tree.

"What's happened?!" I cried. I ran over and started beating on the tree. "Oh, no...Merry, can you hear me?" I yelled.

"Get me out of here!" I heard his muffled voice cry. 

"We've got to get him out of there!" I said.

"We could try building a fire." said Sam.

"And roast Merry and Pippin while we're at it." said Frodo anxiously. 

"Lets just try it, and see what happens..." I said nervously. Sam and Frodo collected twigs and grass and made I little pile. I got out a flint and tinder and struck a spark. The grass caught fire, and is started smoking. Merry started yelling from inside the tree.

"Put it out! PUT IT OUT! He'll squeeze me in half, he says so!" he yelled. Sam and I started stomping on the flames to put them out. 

"Help! Someone help!" cried Frodo running up the trail. When all hope seemed lost, I heard someone singing. And old man came up the trail singing a happy little song. I found it extremely annoying. "Can you help us?" asked Frodo frantically to the old man.

"Well, what would you little people need help with, hmm?" he asked kindly.

"Our friends are stuck inside some trees, and we can't get them out." said Frodo.

"Old man Willow, is that all?" he said like trees trapping people was ordinary. For some reason, this kindly old fellow who was about to save our friends seemed annoying, and he greatly frustrated me. I had an urge to kick him, but I was small, and he was big. Plus he was an old man, and it's not very nice to kick an old man. He started to sing another stupid song, and then he started talking to the tree. Merry's feet were now the only part of him sticking out of the tree. I guess if it got those two out, I didn't care how senile Tom Bombadil was. What a strange name. Bombadil. If my name were Bombadil I'd change it. Tom Smith sounds a lot better, I think. Anyway, Merry and Pippin were hurled out of the trees like someone had pushed them out. I went to give Merry a hand up, and he took it, giving me a weak smile. I smiled back and looked back to Tom Bombadil. I massaged my temples thinking to myself, _this is going to be a long day_. 

"Thank you." said Merry.

"It was nothing! Now, you all look weary and in need of a place to stay. I have a cabin not a mile from here! Why don't you stay for a few days so you are refreshed for your journey?" he offered. I had another urge to run away, but that didn't seem polite, either. 

"We'd be happy to." said Frodo. So off we went to his cabin, to my disappointment. We came it in no time. A girl came out to greet us. It looked to me like dear old Tom Bombadil had a maid. 

"Goldberry!" cried Bombadil. "Get these fine young friends of mine some rooms ready!" Friends is a very strong word for the current situation, I think, although I can't speak for the others. While Goldberry went to prepare our beds, Tom Bombadil made us tea.

"What might all of your names be?" asked Tom. 

"This is Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and-" 

"Thorn Overhill." I put in, cutting Frodo off. He looked at me funny. I smiled at him like nothing was wrong. He got the hint and went on to say that he was Frodo, with the name Underhill.

"Are you two related in any way?" asked Bombadil.

"Cousins." I said nodding, putting my arm around his shoulders. Frodo looked like he was holding back a laugh, and shaking his head. 

"What is wrong, Master Frodo?" asked Tom, curious of Frodo's behavior.

"Oh...sorry, I've just thought of something funny. But it's passed." he said slowly. _Pretty slick, Frodo_, I thought to myself grinning. A couple of hours passed, and all we did was exchange stories. I started to nod off to sleep sitting up.

"You seem tired, Master Thorn." said Bombadil.

"Nah, I just nod off to sleep for fun," I said. 

"Would you like to go up to your room so you can rest?" he asked. Sure, so he can sneak up on me while I'm sleeping. Old men who sing songs in the forest are likely to be missing more than a few marbles. 

"Yes." I sighed. He took me up to my room, and I got into bed and fell asleep immediately. I was woken up by the sound of my door shutting. I lay there with my eyes shut. I heard shoes, so it wasn't any of my friends. Thank God they weren't boots, because that would've meant that Bombadil was in my room. _Oh great_ I thought rolling my eyes. _It's Goldberry_. 

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Bringing your breakfast. I thought that you would be hungry because you missed dinner last night." she said. _Oops..._

"Well, thanks, but could you go now? I like my privacy." I said. 

"As you wish, Master Overhill." she said bowing as she retreated from the room. 

"These people are so...creepy." I sad eyeing at what she'd brought me. "Oooh, bacon..." I said biting into a slice. "I hope we get going today." I muttered through a bite of toast. "It's against man standards to skip around in the forest singing, even I know that." I said to myself. "I mean, Frodo doesn't skip and dance. And the others better not skip and dance either." I added through my porage. I dumped brown sugar and milk all over it and stirred it in. I finished my breakfast, showered, and went downstairs to find everyone sitting around talking. I seemed we'd be staying a few more days. Mostly I pretended to sleep, but finally, Frodo said we should probably go. The next morning I came down to see everyone already dressed and ready to go. 

"Where have you been?" asked Pippin.

"Upstairs eating breakfast. Examining my chest hair. Manly sort of things, you know." I said nodding. Frodo snorted this time, and Merry chuckled and shook his head at me, and Pippin leaned against the wall, his head resting on his arm laughing. But Tom Bombadil never gave me a second glance. 

"I have found your ponies, and have properly saddled them and packed your things on them." reported Bombadil. 

"Goodie." I said under my breath. 

"Thank you so much for letting us stay in your house." said Frodo.

"Anytime." he said. "You remember where Old Tom Bombadil lives. He'll give you a place to stay any time." 

"Right, well we must be off. Come on, gents, hurry up..." I said hurrying everyone out the door. 

"Go to the east until you reach Bree. Their Barley Butterbur will surely give you rooms to stay at. Look for the sign of the Prancing Pony. I will show you out of the forest, but from there, you are on your own." he said. We mounted our steeds, and fallowed old Tom Bombadil into the forest. He started up another song and I snapped.

"Look, Tom." I burst out." If you sing another stupid word, I'll get medieval on you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's going to hurt you." said Merry shaking his head.

"Alright, if you detest my singing, I will bother you not for the rest of the trip to the ford." he said.

"Much appreciated." I growled. We finally reached the edge of the forest. I laughed out loud. It might've sounded eccentric, but I sleep better at night if I let all my feelings out, no matter how crazy they are. 

"Now I leave you to your own devices." said Bombadil. He said this as if he was going into a long speech.

"Good!" I cried. "Go away! I wouldn't care if I ever saw you again, you stupid homo! And I got something else for you! I'm a girl!" I said busting out laughing. I kicked my pony, and he galloped away from the group. "I'm free!" I shouted. "Hurray!" 

"Wait up, Olivia!" shouted Merry and ran after me, laughing at the top of his voice too. The others fallowed, not even saying goodbye to Tom Bombadil. We stopped for lunch near midday, and let the ponies rest on the grass. I guess before I knew it, I was falling asleep. When I woke up I felt uneasy. Everyone else seemed to have the same experience. We jumped up and looked around. We were resting on what looked like an island of fog. Only the place in which we stood was showing above the swirling clouds. 

"What's with this fog?" I asked.

"I don't know. We shouldn't separate though." said Frodo. We hiked down our ponies close behind, into the fog. It was freezing cold, and wet inside the blanket of fog that surrounded us. My hair was sopping, and was sticking flat to my head. I felt very uncomfortable, and miserable. As we slogged down the hill, Merry came up on my left side. He looked over at me, and I gave him a concerned look. His hand slowly made it's way over to mine. He took my hand and gripped it tightly. It surprised me and my hand jerked it back. I looked at him, but I could not read his

"Your hands are cold." he whispered to me. I nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable and out of place. The others must have been staring, but I didn't notice. The fog swirled between our company, making it difficult to see one another. We were all going very slow down into the valley. Two large spots of darkness loomed over head. I saw Frodo's face light up.

"Come on! We don't have much father to go!" he said hurrying forward. 

"Frodo! Come back!" I yelled. Merry started to go after him. "Don't you leave too!" I scolded. 

"We have to find Frodo. Come on." he said. We quickened the pace ever so slightly, and as we did, we started calling Frodo's name. There was no reply. I was about to say something to Merry when I turned around, and he was gone.

"Merry?" I whispered. "Merry! Where are you? Come back! Don't leave me alone out here!" I shouted. I heard my voice echo in the emptiness. I felt like crying, but held back the tears. Suddenly, I was hit on the back of my head, and I fell to the ground.


	3. chapter one-part three

The next thing I remember was waking up on cold stone, with something warm touching my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Frodo lying next to me. Sam, Merry, and Pippin lay on the other side of Frodo. I whispered their names, but no answer came. I heard breathing, but not from me, nor from my friends. I felt very scared and not knowing what to do. _Well, this is where it ends, Olivia. You've been tossed into an adventure that you couldn't finish._ I thought to myself. Suddenly, like far above me, I heard singing of a male voice. _Oh no..._ I thought. Suddenly, the ceiling above us crumbled and gave way to the grinning face of Tom Bombadil. And though I hate to say it, I was really happy to see him. He came in singing about how the monster should go away. He helped us out of what turned out to be a burrow. 

"Thanks, Bombadil."I breathed. "I take back whatever I said to you." I said.

"Even the part where you said that you were a girl?" he asked grinning.

"No, that's true." I said.

"So then, what is your real name?" he asked.

"Olivia Overhill." I said. Frodo looked at me hopelessly shaking his head. "Okay, fine, we're not related. My last name's Thorn. You can call me whatever you want." I said.

"I will remember you as Thorn Overhill. I shall see you all in the future, I hope. Now that your path to Bree is clear, I hope you have a safe journey." he said.

"Thank you for saving us." said Frodo.

"Not at all! Oh, and I nearly forgot. I noticed when we were in the forest that you all had been unarmed, so I was coming to find you to give you these. For Master Thorn, here is the elven blade, _Nithiel _or Thorn. I thought you might like it." he said giving me the blade. It was perfect size for a hobbit. I took it, and unsheathed it. It's handle was carved with thin vines and thorns, and the blade was a shining white silver. 

"Thank you." I said. He gave everyone else blades too, with the exception of Frodo, who had come equipped with a sword of his own.

"It was no problem." he said.

"We should go now, I think." said Frodo.

"I wouldn't hear of it! Sit down now, while Tom goes hunting for you all!" he announced. I plopped down on the grass next to Merry. Tom went running away, apparently 'hunting'. 

"That was pretty weird." I said.

"Yes." agreed Merry. "I can't wait to get to the Prancing Pony."

"I was really scared back there. You guys just...disappeared." I said.

"We were all scared." said Frodo. I got up.

"I'm going to look in the burrow and see if our clothes are in there. They couldn't have just evaporated, after all." I said walking over to the hole in the ground. Looking in on the room I was in no more than ten minutes ago was spooky. There was the table in which we were all layed out on, and under it was a pile of hobbit garments. "Found them." I announced coming out of the hole, our clothes in hand.

"Oh, good." said Frodo. We all dressed back into our own clothes. Normally I would've been beyond modest, but I didn't care at this point. There wasn't anything to change behind anyway. Tom Bombadil came back with seven ponies instead of six. One was a lot older than the rest. He also brought back a meal that I don't think was really fit for a hobbit because I was still hungry afterwards. 

"Why is there seven ponies now, instead of six?" asked Frodo.

"This one is mine. His name is Fatty Lumpkin. I found him hanging around with your ponies. They must have picked up his scent in the night and gone to look for him." said Tom. He hopped on Fatty and said, "Now, I must leave you. May your journey be safe!" he said. He turned and rode out of sight.

"That's just about enough of that." I said. "But he kind of grew on me, you know?" 

"I don't know what you have against him." said Frodo.

"Well, let's just put it this way- old men don't dance around and sing songs where I come from." I said.

"Where exactly did you come from?" asked Pippin.

"I'm not really sure. But I know vaguely what went on there." I said. Pippin looked at me strangely. "Hey, have you ever been in my situation?"

"No." he said.

"Then you have no room to talk." I told him.

"Right." he said. 

"Why are we sitting around here for? Lets get a move on!" I said kicking my pony. He reared and we rode off into the stars towards Bree. 

Frodo reminded us all as Bree-hill drew near to never call him Baggins. We all agreed, and I told everyone to just keep on calling me Thorn Overhill

"Is the Prancing Pony much like the Green Dragon back home?" asked Sam.

"It's a good inn. Much like home, I daresay." said Merry.

"Are there any hobbits?" wondered Sam.

"There are some. Most are men, though." said Merry. We came to the gates of Bree, where we were questioned.

"What is your business here?" asked the keeper who had been half asleep not a moment earlier.

"We need to get to the inn. We cannot journey any further tonight." said Frodo. 

"Hobbits! Five of them! We don't see many Shire folk come past here at night. You'll have to excuse my wondering your names and business." said the gatekeeper.

"That's for us to know and you to find out, isn't it?" I put in.

"Well, I'm sure it is." said the keeper.

"We travel from Buckland, and I am Mr. Brandybuck. Is that good enough for you?" said Merry.

"Didn't the people of Bree used to be kind and friendly?" I asked Merry.

"I suppose that is in the past now." he said.

"Fine then! Go through, I shan't bother you anymore tonight. But others might. Mind yourselves, for if you venture into the Pony, you may find you aren't the only visitors in town this evening." he said. 

"Very well." said Frodo. We proceeded through the gate and on through the village until we came across the Prancing Pony. It was busy inside, just as the gatekeeper had warned us. The landlord was rushing about with trays and dishes of food. "Excuse me." said Frodo attempting to get the man's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. "I've no time to talk now! I'll be with you in a moment!" shouted a frantic Butterbur. 

"Why's he in such a hurry?" I asked. Frodo shrugged. Butterbur came back looking out of breath. 

"Now what is it you wanted?" he asked.

"We'd like rooms to accommodate five hobbits, and housing for six ponies." said Frodo.

"Now, let me see. Hobbits, that does ring a bell. Oh, no I've lost it. I'll think of it in a while, I wager. Yes, we've got room for five hobbits. It's on the first floor, just the way hobbits like it, with round windows and such. I think it'll be a tight squeeze, but I'm pretty sure we've got stables enough for your ponies. There's a parlor not being used if you'll be wanting that too." said Butterbur. 

"That sounds great." said Frodo. 

"Nob!" burst Butterbur making me jump. A fat hobbit came from the back of the front desk. 

"Yessir?" he asked.

"Where's Bob?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir." replied Nob.

"Well, find him, and tell him to get the six ponies out front into some stables. I want you back here as fast as you can to help me wait on these hobbits." said Butterbur.

"Right away, sir." said Nob. 

"Now, come this way, and I'll show you to your room." he said hurrying off down the hall. He turned left quickly and plunged a hand into his pocket, drawing out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and showed them inside. "This is the room you'll be sleeping in. It's not ready for five hobbits, we need to get another mattress in here. Why don't you wait in the parlor for a while. I'll get you some dinner, Nod and Bob will fix your room. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine." Frodo said. Butterbur shuffled into a large parlor where we each sat down in one of the armchairs that lay strewn about the parlor. Butterbur retreated from the room and came back with plates of food that looked absolutely spectaculor. It was plain, and usually I'd like some pepper on it, but it looked so good as it was, I didn't bother. I ate my fill and sat back down heavily sighing. Butterbur knocked and came back in. 

"Whenever you want to, you can join the rest of the inn out in the front. It's fun sometimes. They sing songs and chat with each other." he said.

"Alright." said Frodo nodding. 

"I think I'm just going to go out and get some air." said Merry. "I'll see you all later." 

Sam, Frodo, Pippin and I went out to the front and started talking to people. I noticed a man dressed in black sitting over in the corner. He had about three days worth of stubble on his chin, and his eyes were gleaming. Everyone ordered beer. 

"What would you want, sir?" Butterbur asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Beer, wine, port, ginger ale, coffee, tea, and water." he said. 

"Okay, I'll have a beer." I said. He gave me a beer and left I drank deeply from my glass and sighed when I was done. 

"What is _that_?" asked Pippin staring at my glass in amazement.

"This my friend, is a pint." I said nodding with a grin.

"I didn't know they came in pints! I'm going to get one!" he said getting up and rushing off. A man dressed in black was staring at me. I Iooked over at him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Who is that man sitting in the corner?" I heard Frodo ask. 

"He's a Ranger. No one quite knows him, if you follow me. Around here he's known as Strider. He usually stops in for a while and leaves for a week or two, and then comes back. He's been gone for a couple of months now, which is odd." said Butterbur said. Then he bustled off. I looked over at Strider. He waved a hand in my direction beckoning me to come over to him. I pointed at me. He shook his head and pointed at Frodo.

"Frodo, Strider wants you." I said nervously.

"Here, come with me." he said yanking me up by my wrist. I started to make an excuse, but I wasn't very articulate that day. We went and sat down by Strider. He took off his hood revealing a weather beaten face, and a pair of gray eyes.

"Hello Mister...Underhill, I suppose?" he said.

"That's me." Frodo said.

"And you would be Thorn." said Strider turning to me.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered. He smiled warmly.

"Just a question." he said.

"That's my name." I said.

"No." he said.

"No? Then what would it be if Thorn isn't my proper name?" I asked.

"It isn't Thorn, and that is all I know."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know that even if you dress like a man, you're not."

"You know your genders. I'm beginning to like this one." I said to Frodo. He nodded briefly.

"What is it you want with us?" he asked.

"Just with you." said Strider. "Only that you ought to keep a closer watch on your friends, or they might do something foolish." Frodo and I turned out attention to Pippin and Sam, who were telling the crowd in the inn all about Bilbo's party. Frodo looked nervous. "You should do something quick!" whispered Strider. Frodo looked around perhaps expecting someone to dash into the room and take him away. He fingered something in his pocket. It was probably the ring, in which this whole adventure was based upon, yet I knew hardly anything about. Suddenly Frodo leaped onto the table. The inn went silent and everyone looked at him. 

"A song, Master Underhill!" someone cried. The crowd agreed with cheers and clapping. Frodo began to sweat. _What a good time to have stage fright, Frodo!_ I thought. He looked down at me as if to say 'what do I do?' I thought of a song they had taught me.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

Beneath an old gray hill...

I began. Frodo's face lit up and started to sing with me. I got up on the table and helped him sing the song. About halfway through the song I got down and told Frodo I was going to go and hang around with Merry. He was sitting down against the house smoking a pipe.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him.

"Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just came out for a smoke." he said.

"That's really bad for you, you know." I said.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried. 

"Oh. Well, I haven't been hurt by it." he said. He paused for a moment. "Do you want some?"

"No!" I said. He looked at me and smiled. "So much for peer pressure." I said shrugging. I took the pipe and breathed in the fumes. I coughed hard, and Merry patted my back as he laughed. "That's some pretty powerful stuff." I said.

"You get used to it." he said taking it back from me. "Blowing smoke rings are considered an art." 

"Some art. I can draw portraits and landscapes. That's art." I said. Suddenly the air got cold, and I heard the sound of hoof falls. "That's not a black rider, is it?" I whispered. Merry put out his pipe and got up. We looked around the house, and I thought I saw a darker shadow than the rest by the hedge across the road. Then it was gone. Merry hurried after it. 

"Merry! Come back!" I hissed. I went after him, but as I drew nearer, a black shape crept between us. I drew my sword, and I heard Merry follow. "Leave him alone!" I shouted slashing my sword around. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I felt like yelling for my mom about now. The shadow turned and I felt my knees get weak. I toppled over, and the last thing I remember is hearing my sword go clattering to the ground.

"Master Thorn! Wake up!" I heard someone's voice call. I opened my eyes, and the round face of Nob was staring down at me, his eyes full of concern. I got up in a hurry, giving myself a headache. 

"Where's Merry? Is he alright?" I asked frantically. 

"Right here." he said. He was shaking all over. I rushed over to him and hugged him. Then I realized how it must've looked and pushed Merry away. Nob cleared his thought.

"I'll leave you alone, then, shall I?" he said uncomfortably.

"Wait a minute! I said. "Come back here, Nob, I have a secret that you can't tell anyone else, alright?" I said. He crept closer. "I'm not a man, and Thorn isn't my name." His expressioned lightened.

"Oh, that explains the hug." he said slowly.

"Right." I said. 

"I'm sure Frodo will be worried about us." said Merry. I could still see fear in his eyes, and I could feel the same fear inside me. We ran towards the inn and down the hall to the parlor. Merry threw open the door. 

"Black Riders!" he cried.

"What? Where?" said Frodo jumping up.

"We've just seen them." I said, my heart suddenly pounding. "Merry ran after it, and I tried to catch him, but a black rider, who was actually not on a horse, stepped between us. I drew my sword and told him to leave Merry alone. Then my knees got weak, and I fell, and that's all I can remember." I said.

"What a foolish thing to do." said Strider. I just now noticed that he was in the room with us. "On both accounts. Though, I must say, for a woman, it was brave of you to try and fight. But it would take more than you or I to defeat them." he said.

"I found them both lying next to each other. I jostled them both awake. Master Brandybuck was yelling about being drowned." said Nob.

"It's true." put in Merry. "I don't know really what happened."

"You don't, but I do. It's called the black breath. They must've left their horses outside so they could sneak around in secret. I'm almost sure that they will attempt an attack, perhaps during the night." said Strider. 

"For certain?" asked Merry.

"I do not know, but we should be prepared." said Strider. 

"I've got a plan, Masters, if you are willing." piped up Nob.

"Yes?" asked Strider.

"I will prepare it as a surprise to see if you like it." said Nob with a grin. Moments later, Nob was back in the room, and motioning us to come with him down the hall to our room. "I've made up the blankets to look as if you were in them." he said.

"Very lifelike, I'd say." laughed Pippin. "But will it work?"

"We shall see." said Strider. "You all had better just sleep in the parlor so that I may keep watch."

"That sounds like a good idea." said Frodo. We went back into the parlor and unpacked our blankets and slept with our toes turned towards the fire. I laid there awake for a long time, nervous of the attack on the bed sheets in the next room. 

"Get some rest." said Strider. His voice made me jump.

"How can I rest when there's evil riders around?" I asked gazing into the fire.

"They will not hurt you tonight." said Strider. Those words did not encourage me to fall asleep, but I suppose I did at some point because in the morning, I woke up.

"Would you look at this?" cried Butterbur the next morning. "My sheets in shreds! And the window broken!" It was a good thing that we had slept in the parlor, for just as Strider said, someone had broken into the room tearing apart the blankets.

"But just think; that could've been us." I said. Nob came rushing into the room, as was his fashion.

"I beg your pardon, sirs, but the ponies are all gone!" he cried.

"Every last one?" asked Frodo.

"Everyone's horses are gone!" he cried.

"Well, this is a big setback." he said.

"It is." said Strider. He thought for a moment. "Yet, we would be no better off against the black riders mounted than on foot."

"Really?" I asked. It didn't sound like it was true.

"Yes." he said.

"Well, there are two sides of this." said Merry. "Our ponies are gone, making it a little harder to travel, but we can sit down for breakfast, at least." 

"Now there's an idea." I said grinning at him. Merry and I seem to think alike.

"Are there any horses anywhere else in the village?" asked Frodo.

"I doubt it." said Butterbur. "Most were stabled here." 

"How much can all of you carry on your backs?" asked Strider.

"Enough for two." said Sam.

"Probably the same."I said.

"I can carry my pack plus something smaller in size." said Pippin.

"It seems like we'd do as well on foot as on the backs of horses." said Frodo.

"Lets have a little breakfast, then." said Merry. We sat down for some breakfast and then prepared to leave the Prancing Pony. Butterbur got a hold of a pony for us. An old starved creature that belonged to Bill Ferny. He had sold it to poor Butterbur for thee times what it was worth, but Barliman bought it all the same. We said goodbye to Barliman Butterbur, Nob, and his fat friend Bob, and turned to leave down the East West Road. People stared as we passed by, and as we approached the exit of Bree, I felt someone watching me. I looked over at the hedge to our right. I lightly hit Frodo on the arm with the back of my hand to get his attention. He looked over at me and I pointed to the man sitting on his porch smoking a black pipe. He took the pipe out of his mouth and spit on the ground.

"Good morning, Long shanks." he barked in an unpleasant voice. "Got yourself some travelers to go with you?" Strider nodded sternly. "Morning, my short little friends. I hope you know who you're dealing with. And you, little Sammie, treat my pony nice. He's old." he said spitting on the ground.

"And you, Ferny." said Sam. "you'd better put your face where it belongs before it gets hurt." With seemingly expert aim, Sam lobbed the apple he was eating straight at Ferny. It hit its target, and a Bill Ferny retreated into the house.

"Nice shot." I said, eyebrows raised.

"Waste of a good apple, too." said Sam.

"Seriously, where'd you learn to throw like that?" I asked.

"I just picked it up, I guess." said Sam with a shrug growing red from his praise.

We kept going on the road for a really long time, and my poor hobbit feet were already aching. I didn't think this was a good sign at all, but for personal reasons, I didn't tell my company of my ailments. As we walked, I observe some hobbit holes and a few houses. We had passed Bree hill a while ago and were setting a steady course southeast. 

"Now is the time to travel in the forest." said Strider. None of us had been saying anything for a time now, and the sound of his voice caused me to jump. 

"I'm hungry." sighed Pippin." Could we stop for a bit?"

"You've had breakfast." said Strider.

"Well yes, first breakfast. There's two, you know." said Pippin.

"We don't stop until nightfall." said Strider.

"But what about elevensies? Lunch? Afternoon tea? Supper? He knows about them, right?" asked Pippin sounding a little panicked.

"I doubt it." said Merry. Over a shrub came an apple. Merry caught it and grinned at Pippin as he took a bite. Pippin seemed hurt. Another apple was lobbed over the shrub and it hit Pippin in the forehead. He rubbed his head and picked up the apple. We continued on for a long time.

"I sure hope this isn't a short cut." mumbled Pippin.

"Yeah, we almost lost you guys last time." I said grimacing.

"Yes, but you didn't have me with you then, did you?" chuckled Strider. "My short cuts don't go wrong."

"Never?" I asked.

"You needn't worry." he said.

"You are being quite arrogant, Strider, if that is your real name at all." I said.

"Do I really sound arrogant?" he asked.

"Just a little." I said.

"As for the second part, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Now, to make it a fair exchange, I should like to know your name, Miss." he said.

"It's Olivia,"I said. "And Thorn is my last name, if you were wondering where it came from."

"I shant forget it." assured Aragorn. 

"Thanks." I said. 

As it turned out, we were making for a huge loop around the road, so that we missed the Midgewater Marshes. Unfortunately, we had to go through them anyway, but that comes later in the story. Strider was so confident in every turn, and it made me a little nervous. Never been over confident, that's what I was taught. But I suppose it doesn't matter if you know exactly where you are headed. If that morning never happened, it would've been a good walk. The breeze was blowing slightly, and the leaves were a pleasant brilliant green color. The sun was shining through the canopy in bits, so that the path was lit in some places. I breathed in the spring air deeply, trying to make the best of my aching feet. We camped that night under a pleasant looking oak tree. We woke early, and started again. My back was aching, now because all night I had slept on a big tree root. My real plan was to sleep propped up by the tree, but it really didn't work.

"I suppose they'll be expecting us to be heading twords Archet." mumbled Strider.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It is quite a ways north from here, but I assure you, they won't catch up. Ferny most likely has noticed the way we exited Bree. Perhaps he sent people out to find us." he said. It was bothering my all day. Even as I sat down for a little bit of lunch, I knew there was something the matter with this forest. Then, I thought of it. The birds weren't singing. Odd, birds are always singing in the forest. I thought nothing more of it, and focused on where I was going. I knew when we entered the Marshes that day, because I was the first one to put my foot in it.

"I am _not_ going in there!" I cried.

"Then we shall see you when we return from our quest. Perhaps the black riders will give you a ride." said Aragorn passing me and going ahead into the marshes.

"Uhn..."I groaned.

"Come on." said Merry. "It's just a little mud." I went with him, but what was just a little mud proved to be inhabited by the most Midges I had ever laid eyes on.

"Look at this! I'm being eaten alive!" cried Pippin miserably.

"I hate bugs." I moaned with a sniff. A bug went up my nose, and I sneezed it out. "Aragorn?" I said lightly, my teeth clenched together.

"Yes?" he asked.

"A bug has just flown up my nose, and I want out of here." 

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"Hurry it up a little." I said. He was much bigger and stronger than I, but I didn't fear him as I was a human at one point, and I wasn't going to start fearing them now. 

"This is the only pace we can go in the marsh. If we ran, we would not only tire out quickly, but there are logs and branches that are under this muck." said Aragorn. This proved to be true. More than once I tripped over an unknown object in the murky water. 

"I wonder what these midges eat when they can't have a go at a hobbit." said Sam thoughtfully.

"They probably haven't eaten anything since the last hobbit came through here. That's probably why we're being eaten alive." said Pippin. Midges were everywhere. In my hair, in my breeches, and most unpleasantly, in my mouth. I wanted to cry, but what kind of form is that in front of men? So, miserably, we trudged on until dusk where we made camp. It was very damp and uncomfortable, even if we picked the driest spot we could find. It rained a little that night, and I found that if I sat beneath my blanket, the bugs weren't so bad. Merry had fallen asleep ages ago, and now had his head resting on my shoulder. I didn't mind, and I thought that this whole thing was bearable because of him and Pippin always goofing around. But what would happen if and when I got back home? I couldn't very well _leave_ them here, or the rest of my new friends. I started to wonder weather I'd ever be human again. But perhaps, I shouldn't think of such things at such a depressing time. I sighed, and suddenly heard Frodo's voice.

"What is that over there?" he asked. I hadn't known that he was still awake. I looked to see what he meant, and saw lights flashing like lightning on a hill some miles away.

"I haven't the first idea." said Strider.

"Could it be Gandalf?" I asked. Frodo must not have known that I was awake, because he jumped to. I chuckled at him.

"I supposed it could be. At least that is what I am hoping." he said.

"But it's not the enemy, right?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Probably not. I doubt if they would make themselves known like that." he said. I nodded. Frodo was starting to go to sleep, but I say awake propped against the tree for a long time. 

I think I got about two hours of sleep that whole night. But I didn't care. Aragorn said that we would be out of the marsh today. I packed hastily, and continued the rest of the way through the bog. When my mud caked feet hit solid ground, I cheered in joy.

"We're out! Thank God!" I cried. They all laughed when I flung my arms out and ran ahead. "Could I do this in a marsh? I don't think so!" I yelled. Strider laughed but then told me I should come back and not be so silly in the forest. I was in much higher spirits today and hummed a little bit while I tried my best to whittle a sphere puzzle like we used to get in vending machines back home. Sam was kind enough to let me borrow his knife.

"What're you humming?" asked Frodo. I went slightly pink.

"Well, there's this famous band back home called Green Day, and well, it's not a very pleasant song, and the language is really bad, but the tune is sort of cheery, you know?" I said.

"How does it go?" asked Pippin.

"Oh, come on, guys, don't make me sing!" I moaned. "Here, Sam, you sing us something."

"No!" he said.

"I'll sing you a song later." I said.

"I'll remember that." said Frodo. I carved all day long just to mess up before dusk.

"Now I'm going to have start over." I moaned.

"I'm sure you'll get it." said Aragorn. "What is it you're making?"

"It's a puzzle that when you have it finished, it's a ball." I said.

"I think I should like to try and solve it when you are done." he said. Happy that tonight the ground would be solid and the grass soft, I slept like a rock. Tomorrow we would reach Weathertop, were we hoped to find Gandalf. I dreamed that I was at a wedding back in the Shire. Birds were singing, and everything was decorated in white. I looked up at the altar, and Merry was standing there waiting for someone. I wondered if Merry was getting married, or if he was just waiting. Then he spotted me and his face split into a smile. He hurried over to me and took my hand. I got up and noticed I was in a long wedding gown. 

An owl hooted overhead, and woke me up. I looked at Merry, who was sound to sleep. My stomach churned in anxiety. I didn't like my dream very much. It made me bite my lip and want to scream. Well, maybe not scream, but shout a little bit, as I didn't want anyone to wake up.

The whole rest of the next day we spent heading towards Weathertop. We left Sam and Pippin in a little dell with grassy sides where they could keep an eye on the pony. Lead by Aragorn, Frodo, Merry, and I went to the top of the hill. There were circles of ruins all around, but I didn't notice until later, I was so out of breath. I envied Strider who had traveled for the better part of his life. He was probably used to steep hills. That, and he had longer legs than we did. 

"Well, we've come all this way and for what? It's such a dreary place. I think I should have stayed behind with Sam and Pippin." said Merry.

"What's this?" asked Frodo bending down picking up a rock.

"What?" I asked also bending over.

"There are scratches here...one straight line, then two diagonal, then three more straight." said Frodo pointing them out to us. 

"What is it supposed to mean?" asked Merry.

"Maybe this is the 'G' rune Gandalf uses in his letters." said Frodo.

"Then what of the other three lines?" I asked.

"Maybe he was here on October the third." said Frodo. As I thought about it, Strider must have thought it comical to see three hobbits bending over a stone trying to evaluate lines and scratches.

"Or perhaps it was not made by Gandalf at all." added Strider darkly.

"Don't be such a downer, Strider." I scolded.

"But honestly, you cannot be sure of who left the marks, or if they even say anything at all." he said.

"Well, what's this dot here?" I asked pointing to it.

"Maybe Gandalf hadn't the time to write more. Do you see these burn marks? This might have been where we saw the flashing that night." Frodo said. There were black scorches on the sandy earth. "It could have been that he was in peril, and had to retreat quickly."

"I wish we knew for certain if he was here." I said.

"I do believe he was here at some point, probably the third, as you said. It is only too bad he isn't still here to guide us to Rivendell. We shall have to do the best we can." Aragorn said.

"How far off is Rivendell?" asked Merry.

"Though I do not know the distance in miles, I should think we would come fairly close in about six days." replied Strider.

"Six days?" I asked.

"Yes." said Aragorn.

"A lot of things could happen in six days." said Frodo anxiously. 

"Indeed it could." said Strider. "We will make for Loudwater. That is the river that flows out of Rivendell, and before that is the Last Bridge, on which I fear, may await our enemies." 

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"I can't. But that is my prediction." he said.

"Oh, well, as long as it's pleasant." I said flatly. We stood silent for a moment pondering the information. Suddenly Frodo leapt up and grabbed Strider's arm.

"Look!" he cried. Two black specs were making their way east - in our direction. 

"What is it, Frodo?" asked Merry. He had obviously not seen it yet.

"I cannot be certain, however, I fear the worst is yet to come." said Strider darkly. "Yes, I am sure of it. The enemy is upon us!" We hurried down the slop in which we came, and sprang into the dell where Sam and Pippin were still sitting. I noticed in the corner, there was a small fire pit, barely large enough to accommodate a very small fire. Sam noticed it too and started to examine it.

"I wonder if Gandalf's been here." he mumbled. "Probably, whoever was here meant to come back sooner or later."

"Hopefully later, unless it was Gandalf." said Pippin. 

"Gandalf's probably long gone by now, though." I said.

"Yes, but soon, I hope we shall run into him." said Aragorn.

"I wish he was here. I could probably sleep a little tonight if he was." I said. 

"How many times have you not slept?" asked Sam.

"This'll be my fourth." I said.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"A shame, isn't it?" I said grinning. I sat down and started on my puzzle ball again. We sat in grim silence, just waiting for someone to say something. "I'm getting good at this carving stuff." I said, trying to take my mind off our current situation. 

"I'm glad you're in a good mood." said Frodo.

"What makes you think I'm in a good mood? I'm on the verge of some seriously damp pants, here." I said. Frodo laughed.

"You're funny even when you're scared." he said.

"It's a virtue only the best are blessed with." I said still carving.

"But, shouldn't we get out of here, Mr. Strider?" asked Sam as if he was dying to ask all evening long.

"I supposed we should figure out what we should do." said Strider. He looked out into the purpling sky as if to check the weather. "I'm not keen on this place any more that you, I wager." he said finally. "But I think for the moment, as we have no other place to stay for the night, we should make a fire. The riders detest it and those who create it. In the morning, I am sure the road will be watched, so we will have to find another way. To the north of the road, the land is flat for many miles."

"I wonder if the riders can see. Whenever we've come in contact with them they're always..._sniffing_" said Merry.

"Yes, they use men as spies, and their horses can truly see. All they see in the daylight is our shadows, and even the, they are hard to see. We can feel their presence, though. And it is most unfortunate," he added. "the ring draws them near."

"Then I am endangering everyone around me, then." said Frodo. "I suppose there is no escape."

"Fear not; hope is not lost." said Strider laying a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We should make a fire now. Though Sauron can use fire to his will, the Riders detest its light and warmth." We gathered a few sticks for kindling, and then some logs to burn. We had a nice fire glowing not ten minutes later. 

"Next time we need to get some paper, or some dry grass to start a fire." I said.

"We have neither. The grass in here's all fresh." said Sam. Frodo looked into his pack.

"We have little food, and I doubt it will last before Rivendell." he said gloomily. 

"We can find food in the wild." said Strider encouragingly.

"Yes, and poisonous nettles and other plants too. Lets just hope our Strider knows his plants." I said.

"Do you doubt my expertise?" he asked.

"At times, you never seize to amaze me." I answered.

"You are sounding like quite the hobbit these days." said Merry.

"It sticks." I said. He grinned.

"It's easier to understand you that way, you know." he said. 

"Whatever appeases you, Master Brandybuck." I said prissily. He laughed.


	4. chapter one-part four

"Someone give us a song! I am tired of this silence!" said Frodo.

"Yes, something of elves. I have been wanting to hear about the elves for a long time, you know." said Sam.

"Alright. Only because he ties into our journey so, I will tell you the tale of Tenuviel." he said. And in a low chanting voice, Aragorn began the story of Tenuveil, the young and beautiful elven maiden of whom a man named Beren was trying to catch in the woods, for he had fallen in love with her from first sight. He spent nearly his entire life chasing after the immortal Tenuviel, until he finally caught up to her, and they spent there days together. My eyelids were starting to droop against the soft sound of Aragorn's voice, and the steady warmth of the fire. He explained the history of the song and who made it up, and afterwards, Merry, and Sam went out to look at the rising moon. I couldn't believe I was going to sleep. There was evil afoot, and I was sitting there with a blank look on my face, half asleep. A few minutes later I was jolted awake by Merry and Sam bursting back into the dell. 

"The enemy! They are here!" cried Merry.

"You have seen them?" asked Strider standing up.

"No, sir." panted Sam. "We just felt terribly afraid." Merry was nodding in agreement.

"Everyone keep your backs to the fire, and keep awake!" said Strider. We all sat in a circle around the fire, sending dancing shadows onto the walls. The air hung tensely in the dell for more than a minute. Then, a gut-wrenching wave of fear flooded my mind. I could literally feel a shadow, maybe two, approaching us. But when I looked up, there were four ominous shapes looming over us on the hill before us. I backed against the wall, breaking into a cold sweat. Sam clutched Frodo's arms, and Merry and Pippin threw themselves on the ground. I looked on horrified as the black riders came nearer to us. I looked over to see Frodo take the Ring out of his pocket and slip it on his finger. He was gone, and I yelped. 

"Take it off, you fool!" I hissed. I got no response, and just then, the four leapt forward, advancing on the spot where Frodo had been. I heard a yell, obviously Frodo's, yelling something in another language. One of the riders drew his sword and the tip disappeared, and reappeared. I hoped it hadn't hit Frodo. He slipped the ring off, and the riders retreated out of the dell.

"Frodo!" I cried, and rushed over to him. He didn't wake, but I noticed that his hand was clenched tightly over the Ring. I shook my head.

"We should rebuild the fire." said Strider. We worked grimly to build up the fire. We sat around, not saying a word. Frodo stirred in his sleep, or coma, rather, and blinked. I was overjoyed to see him move, finally. 

"What happened? Where is he?" asked Frodo. 

"You scared us so badly, Frodo!" I cried. "Didn't you here me when I said to take it off?"

"Yes, but I was so scared." he said.

"Didn't Gandalf warn you from the beginning not to use it?" I scolded.

"Be gentle, Olivia!" said Aragorn. 

"I'm sorry, but I was worried about him." I said. I felt embarrassed and ashamed. Frodo was in pain, and I was yelling at him. "Sorry Frodo."

"It's alright. But my arm feel's horribly cold." he said. I began to long for a hobbit hole. So distant it seemed. A thing of the past. I watched Frodo as he lay in pain upon the dell floor, wincing every now and then. Aragorn beckoned Sam away from us. I could barely hear what he was saying.

"Only four of them were here. I don't have the first idea why not all of them came, but I believe they were ready in case we fought back. They've gone for now, but they'll be back, I fear. I am also uneasy about the possibility of the deadly wounding of your master." he said. Sam made a feeble squeak. "Worry not, Sam! I believe Frodo is made of stronger stuff than he looks. Even Gandalf shares my thoughts. I doubt if he is doomed, though. He may hold out longer than our enemies think. But now I must try my best to heal him, or at least keep him in expectable health. You will guard him while I'm gone, won't you?" 

"Yes sir!" said Sam hurrying to Frodo's side. Strider went back out into the darkness. There was a long silence as Frodo dozed off.

"So, what'd he say?" I asked.

"That Frodo's strong, and that he probably will hold on longer than they think." said Sam.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" I said.

"I suppose." said Sam. "It doesn't stop me from worrying about him, though." 

"True. Very true." I said nodding gravely. The night was slowly dying away, the gray morning overcoming it. The shadows were lifted from the dell as Strider came back, his arms full of plants. 

"What's this?" he asked kneeling by a black cloak.

"Not mine." I mumbled.

"Look at this!" said Strider. "Here is where Frodo's sword dug into the ground!" there was a long scratch in the earth. "And this! Here is the very blade that struck our poor friend!" he held up a long thin knife.

"It even looks evil." said Sam. He gave a cry when the blade evaporated into a whisp of dark smoke.

"That proves it! I shall have to work harder to heal him, for few have the knowledge to cure this kind of evil wound." said Aragorn.

"Do you?" I asked. "Have that knowledge, I mean."

"We shall see." he said. I grimaced. He started to prepare the plants that he'd brought back with him.

"Strider?" I asked meekly.

"Yes?" he said.

"You didn't happen to notice that there was a notch out of that knife, did you?" I asked.

"I did." was the reply.

"So...so then, maybe some of the knife broke off under his skin, and that's why it hurts him so?" I asked in more of the speech commonly used in the Shire than I had intended.

"That is what I fear." he said.

"Just wondering..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Look here, Olivia." said Aragorn. "I will teach you a small portion in healing." 

"Alright." I said inching closer.

"These are _Athelas, _a plant that grows in dense thickets. It has a distinctive smell-" he said crushing a leaf in his strong fingers. It had a pungent odor, but not grossly overwhelming. "And it was brought here by men many years ago. Normally its powers are great, but I doubt if it'll have a great affect on Frodo's wound." He boiled the leaves, and I watched his actions carefully, so that I might remember how it was done if I ever needed it. He bathed Frodo's aching arm in it for a while. It's smell made me feel rested and refreshed. We sat in silence for a while watching Frodo. he stirred and woke up. We decided to continue on with Frodo's final say. He said he was strong enough to set out again. We traveled many miles that day and found a cleft in a small grassy cliff to sleep under. The wind and rain pounded down on us mercilessly. The cold was doing nothing to help Frodo's wound. I couldn't sleep a wink that night. I lay awake miserable. I was cold and wet, and I'd been hungry all that day, but I was too worried to eat anything. I shifted my weight, which made Frodo notice that I was awake.

"Can't sleep?" he asked weakly.

"Nope." I said staring into the swirling black clouds.

"I find it funny." said Frodo.

"What's that?" I asked brushing some of my hair, which was conveniently plastered to my head, out of my eyes.

"That sometimes you talk as if you're originally from the Shire, and then you use your own speech mixed in with it." said Frodo. 

"I kind of just...picked it up. It's hard not to, really." I said.

"How about a song, then? Of where you come from." said Frodo. "I do hate this dreadful silence."

"I see this as hardly the time, nor place for a song, Frodo." said I, trying to sound kind.

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked.

"No! Of course not." I said in defense.

"Then scared, perhaps." he weedled.

"I am not scared, Frodo Baggins, I simply can't sing. I'll write a song and sing it for you when it's done." I said.

"All right, but I'll remember that." he said.

"I was afraid of that." I said grinning at him. "How is your arm, old friend?"

"Cold and very sore. I'm so tired..." he said trailing off.

"Don't leave us Frodo. It's not the quest. It's just that I don't think I could continue if you..." I stopped. He nodded grimly.

"I won't go without a fight." he said. "But we both need our rest." 

We traveled on for a little more than four days, I couldn't keep track. We continued down the road for a few miles. Frodo was steadily getting worse, and I was really worried about him. My eyes kept darting back to his limp body lying on Strider's horse. Unfortunately for us, Strider informed up that we would have to make our way towards the road once more. I didn't like this news at all.

"Also," he added. "I would not be surprised if we found the last bridge guarded." This news was graver than the last and it put a pit in my stomach making my extremely uneasy and restless. In the morning we walked on for a few miles more and then, to my dismay, the bridge was visible in the distance.

"It doesn't look too guarded." I muttered, but no relief came of these words.

"Maybe not. But I'm going to get a closer look, just to make sure." Strider disappeared for a few minutes and then came back holding a green jewel. "This belongs to the elves. This brings good tidings. I don't think we will be bothered on the bridge, but after that, I dare not stay on the road." we continued across the bridge and as Strider said, it was not guarded by the Riders. We traveled that day and a few to come through a dismal looking forest. I think I preferred the road. Once we came across some towers. We continued on up a rocky hill where we found a small cave to camp in. The situation grew steadily worse for Frodo, for we had no hope of lighting a fire in the weather we faced that night. Wind and rain buffeted the cave noisily. I did not sleep at all that night. I figured that we must have been at least ten days from when we left Weather Top. When I did nod off, I was quickly shaken awake by the howling wind. In the morning the rain stopped and we continued through the forest. Even without the rain, it was no cheerier. A few hours past midday Strider informed us that we were too far north and that we needed to find a way to go south. Frodo was becoming weaker before my very eyes. My heart was full of concern for him. The way south was treacherous and craggy. Frodo attempted to climb the steep rocks, but soon fell shivering to the ground. His arm was limp.

"Strider," said Merry nervously. "I don't think Frodo can go any further."

"He's dreadfully ill." said Pippin biting his lip.

"Hopefully they can cure him when we get to Rivendell." said Strider. There was a hint of hopelessness in his voice, which didn't help my mood for the day.

"My master is so ill, yet his wound has closed up leaving but a small white mark. What is to become of him, Strider?" asked Sam.

"I do not know. He is beyond my help Sam, but never give up hope!" said Strider. A day or so ahead, we could go no further on the rocky path we were making for ourselves. Soon there would be no way to travel through them, so we headed towards the road once more. We found some old Troll dwellings that we supposed had not been used in some time, but all the same, we took caution in our steps. Pippin found the very Trolls that the dwellings belonged to, but they were frozen in stone. The same trolls that old Bilbo had come across in his journeys, or so they said. We were all growing quite tired of the silence, save the sound of out footfalls. 

"How about a song to make the atmosphere a little cheerier?" said Merry.

"Haven had one since Weather Top, you know." muttered Frodo. We all looked at him. "I'm feeling much better today, so don't worry. Sam, give us a song!"

"I don't want to sing very much." said Sam.

"It's your turn." I said.

"Fine." said Sam. He went off into a song about a man named Tom who came across a Troll eating a bone of his uncle's. It was quite the humorous song, and we wanted to know where he had learned it.

"He thought of it himself, of course. I am learning a lot about Sam Gamgee on this trip." said Frodo. "First a poet then a jester. I suppose he'll be a warrior or a wizard when he comes out of this!"

"I hope not, master." said Sam. We went along the route that Gandalf and Bilbo once traveled until we were on a hill above the road. We were trying to find a good place to camp for the night when my stomach did a flip. I was sure that I had heard the sounds of hoofs. The sound came closer.

"Should we hide?" I wondered aloud.

"It doesn't sound like a Black Rider's horse." said Frodo. And he was quite right. The horse was a gleaming white and the ride atop it was the fairest I'd ever seen. I immediatly assumed that he was an Elf. He saw Strider and shouted what sounded like a greeting in his language. We were introduced to Glorfindel (that was his name,) and I kept my gender a secret yet again.

"Elrond has sent me to find you. He has reason to believe that you have had a number of run ins with the Nine Riders." said Glorfindel.

"Then Gandalf has arrived in Rivendell?" asked Strider.

"No, he had not arrived yet when I departed, but that was nine days ago." said he. "Elrond has send messengers abroad to tell all travelers of the roaming of the Black Riders. I hoped to run into you at the bridge two days ago, but I was met with three Riders. I was the one who left the stone."

"Would you like it back?" asked Strider.

"You may have it." said Glorfindel. "I will accompany you back to Rivendell, if you'd like."

"It would be appreciated." said Strider.

"My master...he is wounded. He cannot go any further today without rest." stammered Sam. Aragorn handed the hilt of the knife to Glorfindel. The elf shuddered in its presence. 

"Keep this, Strider. Keep it until were are in the house of Elrond." he said. "But for now I must urge you to press on. I am sorry for your master, but he must endure only a little while longer today." We traveled in the direction of our destination for hours more until the sun crept behind the horizon, and darkness surrounded us. Glorfindel suggested that Frodo sit atop his horse so that if a Rider should come, he would be able to out run them. Frodo was reluctant to do so, because if he did have to flee from a Rider, he would leave all of us behind. I think he didn't understand that he was the one that they were aiming for, not us. Glorfindel's swift elven feet never tired, it seemed, though we hobbits lagged a bit, stumbling over our own feet in weariness. Strider seemed to be loosing consciousness as well. Somehow we managed to make it to daybreak when Glorfindel gave us some liquor to drink. All those who surround me know how I detest alcohol of any kind, but for this instance I made an exception. My thought was dry and it hurt to breathe very deeply. I collapsed for a moment drinking in deeply. As I drank, I felt my strength coming back to me, and my body restored. I ate a little dried fruit, as that was all we had left, and we continued our journey. We were finally allowed to rest, but briefly, since Glorfindel had his mind set on covering as much ground as possible during the day. Night fell once more, and I slept like a log. Nothing disturbed my sleep, not even dreams. I felt refreshed the next morning and we set out again. Our biggest peril so far lay on the road ahead where Glorfindel said that enemies would be waiting at the Ford. I was not scared for myself, but rather scared for Frodo. He was weak from his wound, and they would all be coming after him. The Ford was ahead. There was no turning away from the danger. Glorfindel stopped and told us to keep quiet. I listened as well, and I heard a horse's galloping hooves. 

"Ride! Ride on, now!" cried Glorfindel. The horse reared and then sped away, Frodo trying to make it through the turbulent ride. The rest of us ran down after him as fast as our feet could carry us. Black Riders burst from the trail behind us and from either side of the trees quickly perusing Frodo as he rode. Asfaloth (the name I heard Glorfindel call his horse,) showed no signs of slowing at any time. I watched as the Riders slowly began to cut Frodo off from escape. The horse and Frodo hit the river with a splash and waded swiftly though it. They came up the other side, and then I lost sight of them, the distance between us being too great. The pain that I was enduring to keep my pace was far too great and I fell to my knees. Merry helped me back up and we hurried to the river's side. I nearly fell backward in surprise when the river water roze up in waves that resembled white riders upon equally white horses. The Black Riders that had bee-perusing Frodo were washed downstream. Not seeing a bridge in sight, I jumped into the cold water of the river. Sam and Pippin cried out assuming I didn't know how to swim. I paddled across and ran to Frodo's side. He'd fallen off his horse and lay there unconscious. Gandalf came down the hill and picked him up.

"Gandalf, you're here!" I sighed, relieved when he arrived.

"Let's get him to a room." said Gandalf. Our company went into the house of Elrond tired and worn. Merry and Pippin went to sleep, and Sam watched vigilantly over Frodo while he slept. The elves healed Frodo's arm and left him to rest. I sat by fireside warming myself up. I'd caught a small cold and I coughed painfully every once in a while. Gandalf disturbed my solitude at about half past ten that morning. I didn't turn around to greet him I was so deep in thought.

"Olivia," I heard Gandalf's voice say. He closed the door behind him.

"How are you?" I asked ripping my gaze away from the hypnotic flickering of the fire.

"Very well. Yourself?" he asked.

"Puzzled, might be the word for it. And concerned." I said thoughtfully.

"How so?" asked Gandalf.

"As for the first part I'm not sure why I'm puzzled. Confused about my life I guess. It's not an average one, and that's for sure." I said. "But I am very concerned for Frodo. Is he well?" I asked.

"Quite well, by the sound of it." said Gandalf.

"That is good news. Best I've heard in weeks. It's always depressing like, 'we need to go thought the marshes' or 'Gandalf might've been here, but we don't know,' or worse still ' the black riders are coming for Mr. Frodo!'"

"I understand how you must feel. And I'm sorry to say that I bring a rather ill conversation with me today." he said.

"What of? I don't believe I should be more upset than I have been for the past few days." I sighed.

"I am simply sorry to say that the journey will steadily worsen until it is over." said Gandalf. "You will see things that will shock and disturb you. Things that no one - man or woman - should see in their life time, and I and I am terribly sorry to have you all on this journey." 

"You needn't be sorry. I agreed to go with them." I said. "I'm willing to go through this. No matter how homesick I get." 

"Now it's interesting that you should say that. Homesick for what?" wondered Gandalf.

"The Shire I suppose...or would it be back _home_ that I want? I cannot decide! Such a question is so hard to answer!" I moaned with dismay.

"Do not despair just yet." said Gandalf. "The road ahead is too long and hard for you to be worrying about little things."

"How can you possibly call that little?" I asked. 

"Olivia, the road ahead is perilous. You will need all of your wits about you to succeed in what you are about to do. There will be a time in which you must decide, but that day is not today, nor tomorrow."

"You are right, as always." I said smiling. "I will not fail." 

"I know you won't." said Gandalf smiling back. "I have much faith in you. Now, I need to go to see how Frodo is doing. There will be a feast held on Frodo's behalf, and I assume you will attend." There was really only one answer to this question, so I said I would come. Gandalf left and said he would be back to lead all of the hobbits (including me) to the feast. As Gandalf opened the door to leave I stopped him.

"Gandalf?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"How is it good triumphs over evil if the nice guys finish last?" I asked with a grin.

"Those phrases contradict one another, and cannot be used in one sentence. It depends upon the situation." he replied.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention." I said with a childish glint in my eyes.

"I always Am." he said. "And don't you go forgetting it."

"I won't." I said.

"Now really, I _must_ check on Frodo!" he said. He left me alone in the room. Gandalf always made me feel much better about things. I was excited to see Frodo better, and to see the elves. I wondered what sort of hideous perils I would face during my journey. In my mind's eye I pictured revolting monsters and unseen terrors. I promised myself that I would be strong and that I would not fail. It's not over until the fat lady sings, and I didn't see a fat woman in the room. And if I did happen to see one, I doubt that she would be singing. Gandalf came in right in the middle of my musing and called out my name several times before I finally heard him. I got up quickly and we went down to Elrond's hall. It was magnificent with great hangings upon the walls and exquisite carvings on the beams that held up the high ceiling. Gandalf and Frodo sat at the front of the table with Glorfindel and Elrond. I had heard much of Elrond from my friends, so it puzzled me to look upon him. He looked middle aged, but in his face there was wisdom that I could not begin to comprehend. There was an elven maiden of the fairest sort that sat towards the middle of the table. I was told that she was Arwen, and that few had laid eyes on her. I felt honored to be in her presence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Merry, and he looked like he was studying me. I looked over, but he was doing nothing of the sort. I looked around at the different folk of the hall and again, I saw Merry's face out of the corner of my eye. My eyes shifted in his direction, and I saw him turn away quickly.

"Ha!" I cried in a whisper. "I knew it! Why're you looking at me?" I asked.

"I wasn't!" said Merry.

"You were, I saw you." I said calmly.

"I wasn't looking at you!" said Merry. 

"Shall we leave you alone?" asked Pippin.

"For what?" I asked hotly.

"For what?" he repeated. "I can see what's going on between you two."

"There is _nothing_ going on!" I growled. I stayed silent through the rest of the feast angry at Pippin the feast was soon over, and I hadn't a thing to say to them, except for one thing. I pulled Pippin aside and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Pippin." I said.

"It's really no problem." said Pippin.

"Just don't provoke me, alright? Not a good thing." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright." said Pippin. Pippin can irritate me sometimes, but I love him dearly. He's like my little brother. He's younger than the rest of us. We followed everyone else into a great common room that was equally elegant as the last room

"Let's go see Bilbo." said Merry. We went inside and walked along a corridor into a well-lit common room. It was vast and the fall air seemed to swirl about it. People were singing songs and telling stories. In the corner sat Frodo on a stool talking to an elderly hobbit whose hair was white down to his furry feet. I supposed this was Mr. Bilbo Baggins that I'd heard so much about. We were introduced, and Bilbo promptly fell asleep. 

"He's a tired old chap." sighed Frodo. "He'll come around in a minute or so." Bilbo woke up talking as if he was in the middle of a story that he never started.

"Is he alright?" I muttered to Frodo.

"He's 130 years old." said Frodo.

"Oh, well that explains it." I said nodding in astonishment. I had no idea people even lived that long. 

"Is that Olivia? The young lass that came round about five years ago?" asked Bilbo cheerfully referring to me. He looked much older than I'd remembered him. My best guess was that the ring had let him go. It'd finally let old Mr. Bilbo go.

"Has it honestly been that long?" I asked in astonishment. I had no idea my stay was that long.

"It has, yes." he said smiling warmly. "I've missed you all." he said pulling us all into about a fifth of a hug each. "So," said Bilbo. "How is it doing?"

"What do you mean? The ring?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, yes, my dear boy! What of the ring?" asked Bilbo.

"It's...fine, I guess." said Frodo. 

"Ah, here he is at last!" cried Bilbo. "Where have you been, _Dunadan_?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were called _Dunadan_, Strider." said Frodo.

"I have many names." said Strider simply.

"I haven't heard that one before. Strider, I mean." said Bilbo. "In any case, I have a bit of a song that I'd like you all to help me polish up." I was feeling rather stripped of my energy on many accounts, so with the leave of Mr. Bilbo, I went back to my quarters to have a rest. The fire had been tended to in my absence, and the room was warm and welcoming. I went into the bedroom and took off my vest, for on most nights it was a hindrance in my sleep. I slipped under the cool bedclothes and slid into a deep sleep. I had a most terrifying dream that night.

I was wandering through the Shire when I noticed the road had become paved and the city of London loomed in the distance. I looked back to the Shire where all my friends were, begging me to stay with them, their faces gone, erased by my memory. Then I heard other voices - voices that were so familiar yet so distant I couldn't place them. They were calling me, entreating me in long mournful cries. _Why did you leave us?_ They cried in terrifyingly depressed voices. _Come back, Olivia! To your home, come back!_ And as they did the road was getting longer both ways. Merry and Pippin's faces shown among the crowd, more melancholy than I'd ever seen them. _Don't leave_, they whispered. The Shire was getting further away. I looked both ways frantically trying to make a discussion quickly. The begging mournful voices blended together crying _DON'T LEAVE US! _

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. I could here the noise of footfalls on carpet. The door of my room was flung open, and Sam, Pippin, and Merry endured the room.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" asked Pippin with a frightened look on his face.

"A-a-a t-terrible dream, is all...a terrible dream..." I said trailing off. Merry took my shoulders in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked a serious but concerned. 

"No, I'm not, and I won't be until it's all over," I muttered, my head falling onto his chest. 

"Until what's all over?" he asked.

"It's only because...because I've been thinking about it too much. Gandalf's right I need to focus on what's ahead." I stammered, wiping away the tears that started streaming down my face. I could feel my eyes become red and swollen. 

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Sam timidly.

"No, not at all Sam." I said sniffling. "I never want to be alone again." They got me a mug of strong herbal tea and we sat by the fire discussing my dream. "Everyone I knew was there. All of you, Frodo, Strider, Gandalf. And then there were my family and friends - faceless entities that I only know in my heart, but not in my memory. I could see my hometown on one side, then the Shire on the other, both places and its people were calling to me, begging me not to leave them. They sounded sad and angry at the same time. But each place and its people were drawing further away from me. I couldn't decide, and then I was alone."

"Terrifying." whispered Sam. I drank the tea in large gulps inhaling the scent as I did. I nodded to Sam's reaction.

"I know that both parties wish for me to stay with them. I wonder if my family knows I'm gone." the room fell silent, all apart from the gentle crackling and popping of the fire. "What's the time?" I asked.

"It was near eight o' clock the last time I checked." said Pippin, " and that was nearly twenty minutes ago. 

"Surely you mean to say eight o' clock in the evening?" I asked.

"No, the morning." he said. "The council will be held today."

"I'm glad I don't have to go." I sighed.

"Why should Frodo be the only one to listen?" said Pippin angrily. "I want to know what they're talking about."

"We could sneak a listen...only a little one." said Merry with a grin. 

"What if he leaves without us?" murmured Sam.

"Oh, he won't." I said like he was being silly.

"I'm going to take a look." said Pippin.

"You're not going without me." said Merry, his mischievous side kicking in. Then he paused. "Are you up to it?" he asked me. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess I can't stay here _all_ day." I said with a shrug. We made for the council, my insides still shaking from the horrifying dream. The Rivendell air seemed to wash my cares away. It's beauty lay before me like a vast painting, and I had no choice but to let it consume me. I heard the murmur of voices above us and on a platform surrounded by archways that were nearly walls, but had too many windows to be called walls. The voices were arguing fiercely.

"Stop!" I heard Frodo's voice cry. "I will take the ring to Mordor." he said. 

"I will stay with you on your journey, Frodo. I've already told you that." said Gandalf.

"You have me as well." said Aragorn.

"You have my bow." said Legolas.

"And my axe!" growled Gimli.

"Then I will go to represent Gondor." said Boromir (These names were introduced to me afterwards.) 

"I won't let you go without me." said Sam.

"Sam!" cried Frodo in surprise.

"And us." said Merry. Pippin and I stood up.

"You can't expect us to stay behind." said Pippin.

"Until the end, captain." I said selecting him.

"So much for a private council." muttered Elrond.

"Where are we going, then?" asked Pippin cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We stayed a little over two months in Rivendell. There were men sent to patrol the lands ahead for any sign of the Riders which thought surely drowned in the flood. Elrond talked with us about the company and how we must set out in a week if we were to go anywhere at all.

"And you are still sure that you wish to be the Ring bearer?" asked Elrond."Yes." said Frodo.

"Another thing that I wish to address is that there was intended to be nine in the company, yet we seem to have ten." he said looking straight at me. "And it is because of this I will request Miss Olivia to stay."

"I will do nothing of the sort." I replied.

"Nine men to accommodate the nine evil Riders." said Elrond simply.

"And one woman to make sure the nine men don't do anything stupid." I said smiling.

"Olivia will come with us, Elrond. It was decided months ago. Do not deny her the chance to prove herself." said Gandalf in my favor.

"Very well." sighed Elrond. "However," he said, his eyes returning to me. "Your cheek will not save you in battle." I nodded. Seven days passed with haste, in which time I took many walks with all of the company except for Boromir. He made me uncomfortable, but I didn't know why. I was greatly reluctant to leave to elegance and beauty of Rivendell. The terrain became more rocky and barren than the lush lands I was used to. The weather was cold and harsh, yet it wasn't snowy. I wrapped my cloak around me tightly. I never seemed to be warm. I got barely any sleep those weeks that we traveled. Mountains loomed overhead.

"Are we heading the wrong way?" asked Pippin. "I didn't know we were heading into the Misty Mountains."

"Dimrill Dale lies beyond the mountains, Master Peregrin. I don't suppose you read the maps in the House of Elrond? There were many on the walls." said Gandalf.

"I did look at them, but only briefly, so I do not remember." he said.

"Beneath those mountains is where the Dwarf fathers dwelt." said Gimli. "Also lies Khazad - dum. The elves call it Moria, I believe." 

"They do indeed." said Legolas. 

"And I hope we do not have to venture through It." said Gandalf. "Only as a last resort will I walk its dark paths."

"My cousin lives there, he will give us lodgings." said Gimli.

"There are foul things in those caves, Gimli. Far deeper than the mines." said Gandalf darkly. The weather got a little better as we neared the mountains. I remember well a few days later when we were camped in a flat rocky place. Strider sensed something strange in the air that day and I did as well. I felt as if I was being watched. Boromir gave Merry Pippin and I sword-fighting lessons. We were all doing quite well, when Boromir accidentally knocked Pippin's hand with the flat of his sword.

"Ouch!" cried Pippin and kicked Boromir in revenge.

"Hey!" said Boromir. Merry and Pippin tackled him and they all fell to the ground. I laughed, but did not join them. I felt very disconnected with Boromir. We had never really talked, and I did not want to start. I sat down and put my sword away. My shoulder ached from all the practice.

"What's that?" wondered Sam pointing at a mass of black. "I don't look like a cloud, does it?"

"It isn't a cloud." said Aragorn. "Everyone find a hiding place! Lay low and still!" I dove under a rock in a small space. I watched the sky to see thousands of crows and other dark birds swirl about the sky shrieking madly. They past on a gust of wind and we all emerged from our handing places.

"Eyes of Sauron." said Gandalf darkly. "They are everywhere. There shall not be a fire tonight. We will travel at night." 

"That's a real nuisance!" cried Pippin. "Those crows spoiled my dinner plans for tonight! I was rather looking forward to a hot meal."

"You and everyone else." I muttered. For the next couple of days we trudged up the mountains only to be greeted by unrelenting snow. I am quite fond of snow, but that day I loathed it. It slowed our progress, and it made it hard for me to walk. It was well past my hips. Finally we decided to dig a trench like trial as we went along. It worked, but I still felt tired and frozen to the bone. My legs were stiff, and we seldom stopped. Suddenly there was a sound upon the wind. Like laughter and cries of agony at the same time. A huge rock was jarred loose from the cliff face above and nearly came down on me. Many more were to follow, and we ducked against the wall on the mountain for shelter against the rockslide. The rocks stopped tumbling and I looked up just in case more came down.

"How's that for an avalanche?" I murmured.

"That was no avalanche. That was the work of evil." said Gandalf.

"Fell voices are upon the air. We cannot go further tonight." said Boromir. "I believe that those stones were aimed at us." I sat down in the snow and shivered there between Frodo and Pippin. My breath became labored. I covered my mouth with my cloak hoping to make the harsh cold air easier to breathe. The night past slowly and once again, I got little to no sleep. The next day I could not walk any further on my own. The snow was completely over my head. All the hobbits had to be carried. I was on the back of Legolas and felt uncomfortable, for I did not know him as well as I would've liked.

"I hope I'm not too heavy." I said.

"You aren't." replied Legolas. "I don't mind carrying you."

"That is well since I would be lost in the snow without you." I said. I was growing dizzy, most likely from the altitude. The voices of the others seemed far away and they echoed faintly. Gandalf passed around a flask of liquor that gladly had a sip of. It was like coming out of a dream. My limbs were restored of strength, and my mind was clearer. Gandalf got a fire going around midday and I was more than happy to get my frozen feet warmed. The path became very thin and we had to go across one at a time, the hobbits clinging to the backs of the others. I was the first to cross as Legolas was the one scouting out the terrain ahead. Soon the snow was shallower so we could walk on our own again. More evil avalanches followed the thinning snow, blocking our way back. Aragorn spotted circling black birds below us, but we walked on. The road was all down hill from that point, and it felt good to know that I had walked the mountain without a scratch on me.

"Dammit!" I cried. "Look at my feet! I didn't even know I stepped on anything!" 

"Probably because you were numb." said Pippin flatly.

"But now it hurts." I moaned.

"Big deal." said Pippin.

"See that ledge?" I asked with my teeth clenched together, putting my arm around him.

"Yes." said Pippin with a nod.

"If you keep it up, you'll have a one way ticket to the bottom of that precipice." I said pushing him away. 

"I'll pull you down with me." said Pippin. 

"Where are we to go now?" asked Frodo. "If we cannot go back through the Redhorn gate?"

"Either we travel on or go back to Rivendell." said Gandalf.

"I say we go back to Rivendell." said Pippin.

"I say we don't listen to Pippin." I said with a mischievous grin.

"I say we leave Olivia behind." said Pippin returning the favor.

"I say you both shut up." said Merry, noticing the irritated look on Gandalf's face.

"To go back is to except defeat." said Frodo thoughtfully.

"Yes. And I fear that soon we may have to decide weather or not to go through the Mines of Moria. I hope it does not come to that." said Gandalf gravely. "So now the question is, if I should go, who will follow me?" we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I'll do it." I said firmly. Everyone looked at me. I guess they thought that I wouldn't be the first one to speak up. They thought wrong. "That's right. I'm going with Gandalf."

"If she will go, than I will go as well." said Gimli. 

"I shall go." said Aragorn.

"I'm not going in there." said Boromir. "Unless we can find no other way."

"That's me as well." said Pippin.

"What are you, scared? Be a man, Pippin!" I hissed.

"Men have died in there." said Pippin. "I don't want to be the next. I think you're foolish to go."

"And what other choice to we have? No, you're right, Pippin. Lets stay here and freeze. I always knew you were the brains of this quest." I said angrily.

"Lets sleep on it and decide in the morning." said Frodo. 

"Then we travel by the first light." said Gandalf. We all agreed with Frodo and I fell into an uneasy sleep. 

The next morning Legolas jostled me awake. I was half buried and couldn't get up. Legolas hauled me out of the snow and we traveled on. The snow had finally stopped and a pale yellow sun came out from behind a veil of light gray clouds. We traveled around the mountain in which Moria lay hidden. All of the usual ways in seemed to be out of order. The sun was set and I was constantly tripping over things in the dark.

"The door in is most likely hidden." said Gandalf. "As is the way of the Dwarves." We searched around the perimeter until Gandalf stopped "Look here!" said Gandalf.

"I see nothing." I said studying the rock while massaging my poor scratched feet. The moon came out and shone on the rock wall. Glittering silver lines traced over the rock making a most beautiful picture.

"This is the door to Moria." said Gandalf.

"How do you open it?" asked Pippin.

"There is a pass word, of course." said Gandalf. Then he turned to Sam. "I am sorry, Sam. But Bill cannot follow us into Moria. You must leave him behind." said Gandalf meaning the pony that had come with us since Bree. Sam looked hurt and let down.

"No, not my Bill!" cried Sam. "He'd follow me in there, I know he would! You can't expect me to just leave him out here! He'll be eaten by wolves!" 

"It hurts me deeply to say it, Sam. But you must let him go." said Gandalf. Sam burst into tears.

"Stop that, or you'll get me going." I said wiping a welling tear away.

"It's that sad!" cried Sam. "Go on Bill! And be careful!" said Sam pushing Bill away. The pony walked off.

"Now we must find a way to open these doors." said Gandalf.

"What do these runes say?" asked Merry.

"_The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter._" I recited. It felt like someone had whispered it in my ear. Everyone looked at me.

"I had no idea you knew elvish!" said Merry.

"I don't, and that's what's scaring me." I said trembling. 

"Do you know the pass word?" asked Boromir to Gandalf.

"No." said Gandalf. We sat down and waited for Gandalf to figure out the password. I sat staring into the foul murky water near us. It had a faint stench that did not agree with my stomach.

"I hate this pond." growled Boromir, throwing a rock into it.

"What are you doing?" I cried. "How do you know there's nothing in there?" Boromir said nothing.

"I've got it!" cried Gandalf. "It's so ridiculously simple I could kick myself for not noticing it! _Mellon!_" he said tapping on the carving with his staff. The wall cracked open into a door.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I wondered.

"What'd he say?" asked Pippin.

"Friend. It said 'Speak, friend, and enter'. It was on the wall the whole time." I said.

"Now how is it you all of a sudden know elvish?" asked Pippin.

"I don't know, ask Gandalf." I said with a shrug.

"Gandalf, why does Olivia know elvish?" asked Pippin.

"Because she is becoming more and more attached to Middle Earth." he said.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Pippin asked.

"You see Pippin - and Olivia - she cannot be in two places at once, which she currently is." explained Gandalf.

"So then, I'm still back home?" I asked.

"Comatose." said Gandalf with a nod.

"I'm in a coma? That's what this all is?" I asked in horror.

"This is not just something you dreamed up. It is real. You are living in two places at once, and it is impossible to do for long. Your being here is most likely taking control of your being back home. That is the reasons for the strange dreams you've been having. You are being stretched between two worlds and two times." said Gadalf.

"Am I going to die?" I asked, afraid of the answer. But to my surprise, Gandalf laughed.

"Oh no, dear child. You certainly will not die!" he said.

"So if I don't decide, eventually what ever it is that's doing this will do it for me?" I asked.

"Precisely." said Gandalf. I nodded slowly.

"This is hard for me to grasp."

"It should be. If you didn't have any problem believing it, I'd be worried about you." he said with a smile. "Now," he said, his expression growing serious. "Let us go." No sooner had he set foot inside the door, I heard a slithering sound. I turned around to see a gigantic tactical come out of the pond and grab Frodo by the ankle. 

"Let him go!" I cried and got out my sword.

"Stay back, Olivia!" growled Gandalf. Strider rushed forward cutting at the tenecal but more appeared.

"Frodo!" cried Sam with a horrified look on his face. I jumped forward and slashed the tentacle bearing Frodo. An octopus-like creature exposed its ugly head above the water. Nearly twenty more tentacles writhed in the water. Sam grabbed Frodo and dragged him towards the door.

"Inside! All of you!" roared Gandalf. All of us rushed inside not needing to be told twice. The octopus' tentacles groped on the shore for us. It found the door and with astonishing strength crumbled it. Our exit was blocked, and we were inside Moria.


	5. chapter one-part five

I looked about, but the whole place was pitch black.

"How are we to find our way through if we can't see?" I wondered aloud, my voice echoing off the walls. A light suddenly appeared at the end of Gandalf's staff. 

"You needn't ask." said Gandalf. The only way to go was up a steep and narrow bunch of stairs so we decided to climb. I counted one hindered sixty stairs before someone spoke and I lost count. The cave on all accounts made me restless and wary. I stepped on something and it made a defining crack. I gasped and looked down. It was the bone of a skeleton that lay on the ground. I fell back on the stairs trying to get away from it.

"I've stepped on a corpse!" I cried again and again in hysteria. As we looked around, there were more. Hundreds more.

"This isn't a mine. It's a grave." said Boromir darkly. Gimli stifled a moan.

"No! No, this can't be!" he shouted. "No, no!" No one said anything. I watched Gimli miserably. 

"They're all dead..." I whispered. "All of them..." Gimli howled in sorrow. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face. "Gandalf," I said suddenly becoming terribly aware.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Whatever killed all the Dwarves...they are still here." I said. "I feel it in the air. They are all still here." Gandalf nodded gravely. I could not tell weather he was agreeing or if he felt it too. We walked on, Gimli was still sniffling, until we got to a three-way intersection. Gandalf could not remember the route so we sat in silence until he remembered. "I am sorry, Gimli." I said. "I don't know why I was so confidant in coming here."

"You needn't be sorry. You haven't done anything." he said. "You have strength you have not found." 

"Maybe." I said. I heard footsteps. "What's that?"

"Gollum." replied Gandalf. 

"You don't mean the same Gollum who caused Bilbo so much trouble?" wondered Frodo.

"The same." said Gandalf.

"How long has he been there?" asked Frodo.

"He has been following us for the past three days." said Gandalf. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"And if I had what would you have done?" asked Gandalf.

"Nothing, I suppose." I said.

"It is a pity, though." said Frodo, "That Bilbo didn't kill him. He's the one who started this mess anyway."

"Do you really think so?" asked Gandalf. 

"Maybe..." muttered Frodo.

"Gollum was not the first to be seduced by the Ring, and you know that." he said.

"Yes, of course." said Frodo.

"Ah." said Gandalf. "I've remembered where to go. This way." he said getting up and taking the left most corridors. They were in a large room with a well in the center. "We should camp here for the night - it is always dark in here, but there is a moon rising outside." I wrapped my blanket around me and sat in a corner. I watched as Pippin drew near to the well. A dead warrior sat on the rim, cobwebs covering his armor. Pippin reached out to touch the warrior's helm, and as he did, his head fell off into the well and fell with a defending crash.

"That is discussing." I groaned. The rest of the warrior's body followed his helm, and the crash echoed through what seemed like all of Moria.

"Fool of a Took!" scolded Gandalf. "Be quiet, or throw yourself down that well!"

"Everyone's always telling me to jump off somewhere." grumbled Pippin.

"I was kidding when I said it though." I said.

"Quiet, both of you!" said Gandalf. From far off in the cave, I heard a steady beating, possibly of drums.

"What is that noise?" I whispered.

"Drums." said Gandalf. "Of Orcs." he said.

"What's an orc?" I asked.

"You'll find out. No one turn their back to the door!" said Gandalf. "Aragorn, Boromir! Block it!" They put a beam into the slots to hold the door shut. All the while the drumming was growing louder and faster.

"I saw orcs. Many of them with a cave troll." said Aragorn. 

"Then be prepared to fight, all of you!" said Gandalf. I drew my sword and stood ready. I heard feet rushing in the corridor behind the blocked door. The door was pushed forward violently when a large shoulder hit it. A portion of the door was sent hurtling in the air by the blow of a gigantic toeless foot. 

"The Shire!" cried Frodo raising Sting in the air. 

"The Shire!" the rest of the hobbits chimed in together. We dove at the foot of the beast and slashed at it, but only Frodo's blade left a mark. 

"One for the Shire!" cried Aragorn. The door was thrown back, and the battle began. I sprang forward stabbing and slashing at everything but our own company. Legolas shot many with arrows, his aim was perfect. Gimli hacked at then with his axe. The next moment was a memorable one. I saw the orc stand straight, aiming his bow. It seemed like it was in slow motion. Too late did I realize the arrow was aimed at me. It flew and I began to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough. The arrow pierced my shoulder and I fell backwards. The pain burned through my entire body. My face contorted into a wince. I touched it lightly, and it sent a new surge of pain through me.

"Olivia!" I heard Merry cry. He had seen me fall and came to my side in horror.My breaths were labored and I could hardly speak.

"Pull it out." I muttered.

"What?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Pull the arrow out, or I'll do it myself!" I growled.

"But..but I c-can't..." he stammered.

"Do it!" I cried. He fingered the arrow and finally gripped it, but then he let go.

"Olivia, I can't do it." he said, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Please, Meriadoc. Pull the arrow out." I said pronouncing each word in the last sentence carefully. He grabbed the arrow quickly and yanked as hard as he could upward. The arrow came out, and the wound started to bleed. I screamed in pain. 

"I'm sorry!" cried Merry.

"It isn't your fault." I said through clenched teeth. The wound bled through my shirt and vest. I got up and propped myself up against the wall. The orcs were gone. 

"Olivia." said Gandalf. "Are you fit to walk?"

"Yes, but let's get on with it." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" said Gandalf. We ran down the corridor, but as we did, a great orc stepped in our way. He was nearly twice my height. Foul and evil he looked. He bore a great spear and brandished it at us. He took aim and barreled straight for us. The spear was aimed at Frodo and the blow caught him on his right side. He was knocked backwards against a wall. Sam slashed the end of the spear off and then ran to his master. Blood ran down my side and I was slightly dazed. 

"Run for it!" cried Gandalf, his voice echoing slightly. "While we still have the chance!" I bounded down the corridor with them. Frodo flailed in Aragorn's arms.

"Put me down, I can walk!" cried Frodo. Aragorn nearly dropped him in surprise. 

"I thought you were dead!" he said putting Frodo down.

"Go all of you! Down the stairs! Wait for me, but if I do not come in a few minutes, go on without me!" said Gandalf. I had no intention of leaving him behind. We raced down the stairs as fast as possible. Pippin tripped and cut his leg on the sharp corner of a stair. I helped him up and we caught up to the others. The drumbeats came and went in fits. Finally I saw Gandalf coming down the stairs.

"Well, that's over!" he panted. "I have nearly been destroyed, for I met my match. I am sorry, but I cannot provide light for you to travel by. I've just been shaken a bit. Onward! Gimli, where are you? Stay close to me." he said. We stumbled down a passage. Merry helped me along the corridors and stairs. I was loosing a lot of blood, and I was dizzy from it. We halted a moment to let Gandalf rest. He told us what had happened in the corridor. He did not quite know himself. He had to do a powerful spell that failed and left him with little strength.

"But what of you, dear Frodo?"asked Gandalf.

"What about me? I'm fine." he said. "Maybe bruised, but I'm alright."

"I thought for certain you were dead." said Gandalf.

"I'm only glad it didn't skewer Me." said Frodo. "I'm thankful to be wearing _Mithrel_, or else I might be dead."

"You are made of stronger stuff, Frodo Baggins." said Gandalf with a warm smile. "You as well, Olivia. How is your shoulder?" he asked me.

"It hurts." I grunted flatly. "And it's bleeding." Gandalf laughed. 

"I'm glad to see you holding onto your strength." he said. 

"I need it." I said.

"That you do. I am rested enough. Let us move on." We did so, and as we did, it became hotter and hotter.

"I see a light ahead," said Gimli. "But it's red."

"_Gash_..." muttered Gandalf. "That is the word I caught the orcs saying outside the door. Could they have meant the lower levels were on fire?" As we went along, Gandalf's suspicion was confirmed. A fissure was opened in the middle of an old hall with many pillars. On the other side, I heard the drum beat start up again, and a shriek rang out. Arrows sailed through he air at us. Boromir laughed.

"They did not expect us to be on this side!" he said as we ran. 

"There is the bridge! It is terribly narrow." observed Gandalf. It was but a stone pathway above an ominous chasm that spanned as far as the eye could see in both directions. The floor simply ended, and the only way to cross was the bridge. 

"Gimli! Lead the way across the bridge. Then Merry, Pippin, and Olivia. All in a single file line!" said Gandalf. Orcs swarmed the space behind the fire. I heard Legolas gasp, but did not look around. 

"A Balrog!" he cried. "A Balrog has come!" 

"This is beyond all of you! Cross the bridge!" Gandalf ordered. We crossed the bridge as we were told. Gandalf crossed halfway waiting for the Balrog. I turned around to see the hideous evil that was coming for us. A huge demon, black as coal loomed against the shadows. It had a mane of fire, and its malevolent eyes glowed in an eerie orange light. It bore two weapons; a whip, and a sword of fire. I watched as Gandalf stood his ground against the Balrog.

"You cannot pass! Go back!" he roared, his voice echoing through the chasm. The Balrog leapt upon the bridge, it's whip cracked menacingly. Gandalf raised his staff and struck the bridge. The section of bridge which the Balrog occupied broke with an almighty crack. The Balrog fell, but as he did, the whip ensnared the wizard's ankles and he was dragged to the edge.

"No!" I screamed and jumped onto the bridge. I flung myself down to hold him up.

"Go back! The bridge will break!" cried Gandalf.

"No, you'll fall!" I said gripping his arms.

"You shall see me again." he said.

"I shan't if you let go!" I cried. Tears were blinding me.

"You will, and that is a promise. Now run before you fall as well!" he said, and let go of the ledge.

"Gandalf!" I screamed watching him fall out of sight. I was overcome with misery, and had to be carried off the crumbling bridge by Aragorn. 

"Run now! I will lead you!" said Aragorn. I sobbed loudly all the way out of the dreadful abyss that was Moria. I could feel the breeze on my tear soaked face. Aragorn set me upon my feet, but I fell in despair. Gandalf was one of my best friends. I noticed that everyone was weeping except Aragorn and Boromir. They were two of the strongest men I have ever laid eyes on. Merry and Pippin sat beside me. I cried onto Merry's shoulder for what seemed like an eternity. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we sat. I know not where I'd be without friends as loyal as mine. They laughed with me through the good times of the past. They traveled with me from the Shire. And now they mourned with me for the tragic loss of Gandalf the Grey. 

"Merry," I stammered. "Before he let go....he promised I'd see him again." Merry didn't say anything. He just sat there as if he was deep in thought.

"Olivia, he fell." said Boromir. "He can't come back."

"Is your name Merry?" I asked him.

"No, but listen. He is not coming back. No matter how much you wish him to." said Boromir.

"Stop it, will you?" grunted Sam.

"Olivia, Gandalf's dead. He can't come back." said Boromir coming closer to me. 

"I'll believe Gandalf before I believe you, Boromir." I said angrily. He turned away.

"Let's not have bickering on this trip. We must press on." said Aragorn. We all got up and continued on. 

Within a few days, we entered the forest of Lothlorien. It was a beautiful place. The sun shined down through the canopy throwing beams of sun onto the forest floor. I would've enjoyed it more, I think if I wasn't bleeding to death. Aragorn had ripped up my cloak for bandages, and we kept close to water so that I could wash my wound out every now and then. Though the bleeding had slowed, it hadn't stopped.

"I'm going to die." I said simply. "I'm going to bleed and bleed until I die."

"No you won't. We're almost to Lorien." said Strider. "The elves will heal your wound faster than I have been doing."

"Where are they, anyway? You've been saying that for the past hour." I said looking over at him. 

"The old stories tell that an elf witch lives here. Once you look at her, you'll never escape..."said Gimli. "I won't let anyone catch me. I've got the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He turned to pay attention to where he was going, and he nearly ran into an even archer.

"This Dwarf breathes so loudly we could shoot him in the dark." smirked the archer. More surrounded us, bows loaded.

"We need your help." said Aragorn motioning to me. The elf inspected me.

"Very well." he said. We walked on with them into Lorien. It was astounding. The entire city (if it is to be called a city) of Lorien seemed to be near or up in the trees. We climbed a spiraling staircase lit with blue lanterns that curled around a tree trunk. When we reached the top, we fallowed a path way with arches of beautifully carved ivy overhead. We came to a platform that was obviously secured by the trees. It looked like a palace almost. Down a small staircase of white came the two fairest elves I have ever seen. They were Galadriel, and Celeborn. The Lord and Lady of the elves. 

"You are hurt, young one." Galadriel said looking at me. Her voice was very familiar.

"Yes." I replied.

"You all need rest, for you are weary with sorrow." said Galadriel. Her voice seemed sad and very noble. _You search for something the others do not..._ I heard a voice say inside my head. It was Galadriel. _A home you seek, and a family..._

"Yes," I thought. _The other halflings...they know and love you...are they not family?_ "They are." I thought. _Your heart lies where you truly belong...remember this when it is time for your decision.... _

We were taken to a small grassy meadow surrounded by trees. An elf healer cleaned my wound with a fragrant liquid. It cools the burning and cured the pain. It bled no more when I went to sleep in the grass next to my friends. 

"Are you awake, Olivia?" whispered Merry.

"I am now. What is it?" I asked a little irritated.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"That's a silly thing to ask someone when they're half asleep." I groaned. "But I suppose it won't make a difference if I loose another hour of sleep since I've lost so many anyway." I got to my feet and yawned. We walked in the cool grass without saying anything for a long while. I was feeling better than I had in days. The cool night air was quite refreshing.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "But I doubt if I shall ever heal from Gandalf falling... he could've just grabbed my arms, and made it." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "And he just...let go. Pushed off from the rock, even." The building tears streamed down my face. "I need a hug..." I said sniffling. He embraced me, and I him. I felt very protected and cared for. Merry was like my big brother."You've got pretty hair." he said. I pulled away from him and looked him in the face with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh....thanks? I think..." I said close to laughing. "What're you getting at? Are you sick?" 

"No! I uh..." he stammered. "Just wanted to give you a compliment...."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"I'm sorry to get off the subject but I was kind of thinking that soon it's going to be hard to disguise yourself as a man." he said. My jaw dropped slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked feeling offended.

"It's just that I was noticing..." started Merry.

"What?" I asked.

"Just that your chest is uh...." 

"You _are_ a romantic, Mariadoc Brandybuck, a real romantic!" I said irritated. I walked away from him. I heard him cursing to himself behind me. 

"I'm sorry!" he called after me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I couldn't sleep knowing that all this time Marry was...well, anyway, I saw a shimmer out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Galadriel descending on a flight of stairs, Frodo not far behind. I followed them down, catching up to Frodo. He didn't seem to mind my company. Galadriel picked up a vase from the edge of a shallow basin. She walked over to a small stream trickling down a small rocky wall and filled the vase with water.

"Would you like to look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel looking at Frodo. 

"What will I see?" he asked.

"The mirror shows many things. Things that were. Things that are. And things that have yet to come to pass." she said pouring the water into the basin. Frodo approached the edge and looked in cautiously. As he stared, his eyes got wider and he looked horrified. The ring that was on the end of the chain around his neck fell out of his shirt and hung just above the pool. It seemed to be dragging him downward. Then he was released and he fell backward.

"What did you see?" I asked helping him up.

"Nothing...nothing..." he said trailing off.

"All right, if you don't want to tell me," I said with a shrug. Galadriel turned to me.

"And you, Olivia? Would you like to look?" asked Galadriel.

"Will I see the same thing that Frodo did?" I asked.

"No. Each person sees something different in the mirror." said Galadriel. I approached the edge and leaned over to look into the water. My reflection disappeared. I saw myself. I looked older, my hair was longer. Nearly down to my middle. My facial features were more defined. I was slightly thinner and prettier(at least that was good news) It was raining, and I recognized the city. It was London. The weather was foul, and rain came down in sheets. I saw myself walk onto the London Bridge and stare into the water below. The mirror image approached the edge and spread her arms. And then she fell. I fell into the water, and that was all. Beads of sweat hung on my forehead.

"What you saw will come to pass, I believe." said Galadriel.

"What did you see?" asked Frodo.

"Me. How I was...I jumped off a bridge." I said shaking. Frodo looked horrified. Galadriel was right about them being my family. But there was still the one back home that I did not want to leave just yet. I was zoning out and staring at the base of the basin's stone stand. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go to sleep. I haven't slept in four days." I sighed hauling myself up the stairs again. The last thing I head before I was out of earshot was Frodo offering the Lady the Ring to carry. I flopped back down on the grass. Merry wasn't backing yet, and I was kind of glad I didn't have to confront him. 

"Pippin!" I hissed. "Pippin, wake up!" 

"What?" he groaned.

"Do you have _any _idea what Merry told me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked totally awake and ready to listen.

"He said, and I quote, 'You've got pretty hair'." I recited. Pippin looked at me like I was crazy.

"Doesn't sound like Merry." said Pippin.

"I know, and that's why it's so weird." I said.

"Did he really say that?" asked Pippin after a pause.

"Yes." I said. Pippin made a face that clearly said 'I don't know' and shrugged. "Oh, well, I've got to get some sleep." I said propping my head up with my blanket that was still rolled and tied. I slept without any dreams that night. 

The next morning I felt better than I had in weeks. I ached no more. My blurry sight was totally restored, and only a scab marked where I had been hit with an arrow in Moria. I was the last one awake because everyone else was gone.

"I'm late for something, I just know it." I groaned. "Why didn't they wake me up?" I wondered aloud slightly panicked. I heard the voice of Celeborn not very far off. I hurried towards the sound. Then I realized it was coming from above me. I looked up and saw a platform. I hurried up a flight of stairs curling around a tree trunk that I hope lead to the platform. Luckily it did and I hurried in and sat down next to Pippin.

"Sorry." I said to the Lord and Lady blushing.

"It is alright." said Celeborn. "We were discussing who would continue on the journey. They have decided to go on, down the west side of the Great River."

"It sounds like a plan." I said nodding.

"You will go?" he asked.

"Why not? I've made it this far. And besides, where would I go? I do not have a home to go back to." I said with a shrug.

"The smallest of creatures have the strongest skin." remarked Celeborn. I smile weakly. "There are some among your company that can handle boats. Legolas, who has grown up near the Forest River, Boromir of Gondor, an Aragorn the Ranger." 

"And one hobbit!" cried Merry.

"Two hobbits." I corrected. 

"We do not fear boats." said Merry. I nodded in agreement. Whatever was going on inside him the night before had passed, it seemed. He was the same Merry, or at least the same on the outside. 

"Very well. I shall equip you with light boats so that you may carry them in some places. The river is perilous in places. You may have to do your best to avoid them. Beware the great falls of Rauros, for they thunder down with great strength and will surely crush any boat that is sent down them. My people will prepare the boats for your journey. They should be ready by noon tomorrow." said Celeborn. We all thanked him and returned to the grass pavilion that we had been sleeping under for the past days. 

"Now the question is..." said Aragorn slowly. "Do we take the East or West shore?"

"The ring has to be cast into the cracks of Mount Doom, right?" I asked Strider.

"Yes." he answered.

"Then would it not be wise to take the more perilous road towards Mordor?" I asked. "That is where our journey eventually takes us anyway. It would only be putting it off to head west." 

"But to the West is Gondor. I wish to return home." said Boromir.

"You do not wish to go to Mordor?" I asked.

"Well no one _wishes_ to go there." said Boromir. "That is a death wish."

"Then let me rephrase that. You do not wish to continue on with the Fellowship." I asked.

"I would, but with home so near...I would like to at least stop there, and then continue on." said Boromir.

"That is procrastinating." I argued.

"Maybe so." said Boromir. "But it is my wish and my duty to return home." I nodded in understanding. I felt like to voice of the hobbits. They weren't saying anything, anyway. Our plan was still not complete by the time I fell asleep. I could not say when the next time would be when I'd get another good night's sleep.

I was reluctant to wake, and even more so to pack. My bag was light from no food or water, which was quickly replaced by the elves in the early morning. They also brought clothes, and cloaks. The cloak given to me was of great beauty. Its color could not be determined, for its hue changed in different light. It had a large hood that hung down my back. It was fastened with a brooch that looked like an ivy leaf with a vine curling around it. We ate breakfast and then gathered on the lawns by the river where the boats were ready. I did not wish to leave. It was such a beautiful place, peaceful too. We packed all of our stuff into the boats where it was tied down. I climbed into a boat with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir, and it was a tight squeeze. I can fit into small places now. I have grown thin from not eating as much as I should, and not sleeping. My stay at Lorien left me refreshed and ready to travel. The blue-ish bags under my eyes had gone. 

We pushed off from the bank and traveled down the river. Galadriel and Celeborn accompanied us down the river in a boat that was in the shape of a swan. Soon they left our side and we floated on down the river. I looked back to see the last of Lorien as we turned around a bend, but it was gone. I think that I left a small piece of my heart there, for I have always longed to return, though the journey is long and perilous. I felt as though I should cry, but I managed to choke back the tears that were ready to fall. My leg had become cramped on one side, and I was feeling a little claustrophobic. I hung my hand over the side and let my fingertips brush the surface of the cool water. Mostly I looked at the scenery, which was very pleasant to the eye. 

"You haven't said a word." said Boromir to me.

"I've nothing to say." I said simply. "I wish to take in the scenery while it lasts. I fear that may not be long before we abandon this lush forest." And so I sat in silence musing dreamily while the boats drifted pleasantly along. When night fell we came to the side of the river and got off. I took walks after these stops to stretch my short legs. We made a fire and had a meal when we had set up camp. I laid out my blanket and propped my head up with my bag. I lay there with my hands behind my head listening to the water and looking at the stars. _There won't be very many nights like this one_, I thought to myself, _so don't waste it._

"Hungry, are you?" asked Sam. I didn't hear him.

"What's that?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"Not at the moment, but save me some of whatever you're making." I said.

"Alright." he answered.

"Thanks, Sam." I said with a smile. Sam killed me when it came to stuff like that. Totally selfless, and he'd been that way for all of his life. Always considerate, putting other people before himself. He's one of those people you can really confide in and get to know so well. And yet he still seemed to surprise me at times. I smiled and sighed as I turned my attention back to the stars. One of them shot across the sky, leaving a trail of light behind it, which disappeared almost instantly. _I wish that Frodo makes it out of Mordor in one piece._ I thought to myself. In my opinion, we had a snowball's chance in hell of getting the ring to the Cracks of Doom. We needed all the help we could get. But still inside of me, a little glimmer of hope was always there. I had to be brave, just like everyone else. I turned over onto my side and fell asleep. In the middle of the night I thought that I had heard drum beats in the forest. The fire was reduced to coals, and no one but myself lay awake. Merry and Pippin who were both sleeping near me got jostled awake. I couldn't stand to just sit there with no one to talk to.

"You out of your tree?" cried Pippin. "I was having the best sleep in the woods so far!"

"I'm sorry, but I woke up because I thought I heard drum beats. I was getting rather lonely not having anyone to talk to." I said. "Then I start to scare myself. My mind makes up noises and things."

"But you didn't really hear them...did you?" asked Merry.

"I don't think so." I sighed. "But do you ever just need someone to talk to?"

"That's what I've got you and Pippin for." said Merry. "And Sam and Frodo, of course, but you two mostly."

"We're a team." said Pippin. "Like remember that time last year when we went off to raid farmer Maggot's crops?"

"Which time?" I asked grinning. We'd done that millions of times. He grew the best...well, the best everything.

"Yeah, and remember when we tried to teach Pippin how to swim?" asked Merry chuckling at the memory of it. I smiled.

"He can drink like a fish better than he can swim like one." I grinned.

"Hey, I don't drink that much." he said pushing me with his foot.

"Those were the days, that's for sure. Before all of this ring nonsense." I sighed.

"We'll go back to the Shire someday. We'll have more adventures." said Merry. "But I don't think I should ever like to step out of my door again. Not after all this."

"Just little adventures though. And both of you have got to try to not over hear things." I said. But then my smile faded.

"What is it?" asked Pippin seeing my expression in the glowing light of the coals.

"Just that...maybe I won't be around for any more adventures." I said.

"Oh, you will." said Pippin with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." said Merry. I nodded and slowly smiled. 

"That was a sentimental chat. Now let me get some sleep!" said Pippin throwing his blanket over him.

"See you guys in the morning." I said doing the same.

The next morning we packed everything into the boats and headed off again. I was becoming very board as there wasn't anything exciting going on. No orcs, no rapids even. 

"Are we there yet?" I asked Boromir.

"No." he said.

"Are we there yet?" I said grinning to myself. I can be a real pest sometimes.

"I just told you we weren't." said Boromir.

"Well how about now?" I asked nearly laughing. Boromir sighed.

"You are an interesting person, Olivia." he said. "You can be very diplomatic and serious one minute and obnoxious and playful the next."

"I'm multi-dementional." I said proudly. We traveled for two more days on the river, passing magnificent stone statues on the way. They must have been hundreds of feet high, and they made me feel smaller than I was. I supposed that they were kings, but I didn't bother to ask. 

There was one afternoon in particular that sticks out in my mind. It was an important one, because it was time to decide which road we should take. East, straight to Mordor, or west to Gondor. Also, I felt a bad feeling. It was in the air and on the wind. Aragorn warned us of orcs that might've been close. I saw Frodo leave on a walk to go explore the surrounding patch of woods. Then I noticed that Boromir had left in his same direction. 

"Now what's he up to?" I wondered aloud.

"What's who up to?" asked Pippin.

"Boromir. He's following Frodo into the woods." I said.

"Probably just to check on him." said Merry.

"Maybe..." I said trailing off. "I'm going to go take a look." I said.

"Let me come." said Pippin starting to stand up.

"No, you stay here. You'll make too much noise." I said.

"I will not!" he cried.

"You will. Just stay here. I'll be right back." I said following the path that Boromir took. I heard the murmur of voices as I crept up behind them cautiously. 

"Shouldn't travel alone with orcs about." I heard Boromir say. Frodo didn't answer. I peeked out from behind a tree and saw them. Boromir had a pile of wood in his arms, and Frodo seemed to be keeping his distance. "I see you suffering more often. It is under the influence of the ring. If you'd only let me carry it for you..."

"No." said Frodo, "I said that I would bare it. And I intend to." 

"I simply wish to protect my people!" growled Boromir throwing down the wood. Frodo's face looked frightened. "It is folly to walk straight into Mordor with it. We should use it against him. Please, just give the ring to me."

"It might seem like wisdom if my heart wasn't telling me otherwise." said Frodo.

"Give me the ring!" Boromir exploded reaching for him. Frodo slipped on the ring and disappeared. I gasped. "Come back! Give me the ring!" he called, turning around to try and find Frodo. He spotted me and I gasped and ran back down towards camp. I heard Boromir howling in despair.

"Boromir's gone mad!" I cried when I got back.

"Where is he? What's he done?" asked Aragorn.

"He wanted Frodo to give him the ring, and when he didn't, Boromir tried to take it from him! Then I heard him cursing, but then he started to cry." I said. I was terribly frightened for both of them. Not knowing where Frodo was made me worry. He was a sitting duck with the ring on. Evil could smell it a mile away. 

"All of you, stay here and be alert until I get back. Be prepared for anything." he said running off into the woods. 

"We're going to be attacked by orcs again...I just know it..." I mumbled nervously. Concern was written in bold letters all across my face. 

"Be brave." said Legolas. "And do not give up."

"I won't." I said nodding. We waited tensely around the camp sight. The air was prickling uneasily around us. Suddenly I heard the cry of orcs and I sparring to my feet drawing my sword. "We have to go help them! They're being attacked!" I cried. I followed Merry and Pippin into the woods. We ducked under a small shelf of earth. A bush mostly concealed us from the front. Pippin looked over and hit Merry to get his attention. Pippin pointed out Frodo, gasping for air. He was terrified.

"Frodo!" hissed Pippin. "Come over here!" he motioned with his hands to quickly come over to our hiding spot. Slowly, Frodo shook his head.

"Come on!" hissed Merry. I heard the pounding of many feet on the ground. They were coming towards us. "This way." said Merry leaping out of the bush. Pippin and I followed him. "Over here! This way!" shouted Merry at the orcs. They changed directions and ran at us. 

"What're you doing?" I cried.

"Run!" yelled Merry. We ran as fast as we could. Orcs pursued us at a dangerous pace. Arrows flew past us. I have a huge irrational fear of arrows just recently, and I haven't the slightest idea why. They were gaining so quickly I was sure I was about to die. I tripped over a root. _It's all over_, I thought,_ prepare for pain..._ I winced waiting for the blade of a sword to strike me, but it never came. Boromir had jumped from the under growth and he was fighting off the orcs. I backed up on my backside until I was next to Merry and Pippin. They helped me up, and we watched helpless as Boromir fought many orcs at once, slaying many. I looked behind them all to see a huge orc, bigger than I'd ever seen. He loaded his bow with a thick, black arrow and aimed. I looked back to Boromir and he hadn't seen the orc.

"Boromir! Look out!" I cried. The bow sang, and the arrow hit its target. Boromir fell to his knees, an arrow protruding from his chest. He winced in pain, but got to his feet and started fighting again. What I did next was stupid. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done intentionally. I drew my sword and ran to aid him in battle. An orc turned to me and raised his hand, the back of it to me. I felt his knuckles connect with my left eyebrow. The blow threw me back about five feet. I held my head in pain. It had already started to swell, and it wasn't long before I could not open that eye. Out of my good eye, I saw the large orc load another arrow. It hit Boromir again in the side. But he still fought. I think that I knew he was going to die. Tears streamed down my face as another arrow hit him. You really aren't aware of what you have until you loose it. That is how I felt, and still feel about Boromir. The orcs charge past him. The last thing I saw before Merry, Pippin, and I were captured by the orcs was the large one saunter up to Boromir loading his arrow. Boromir awaited the pain, but it never came for him. Aragorn came just in time. He stabbed the great orc and beheaded it. We were carried off by the stampeding orcs. That was the last time I ever saw Boromir. And I wept.


End file.
